Cielo negro
by Stephi-Hwang
Summary: Después de una batalla contra los Kraang, Miguel Ángel cae en la dimensión X y es considerado muerto por sus hermanos; quiénes se culpan por lo ocurrido. Seis años después, el mundo corre peligro. Hay muchas nuevas amenazas que están surgiendo para acabar con todo lo conocido por el hombre y es deber de los hermanos salvar a la humanidad y a su hermano, Mikey, de la oscuridad.
1. One

_Bueno, personas. Asdfghjklñsd. Aquí estoy con un fic de nada más y nada menos que: **¡Las tortugas ninja!**_

 _En éste fic, nuestras queridas tortugas son humanos. ¿Por qué? Porque de ésta manera, me es más fácil escribir._

 _Me he inspirado en varias series y películas, y en unos cuántos episodios de TMNT del 2003 y 2012._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena de distribución (Nickelodeon); ningún personaje (a parte de cualquier OC que llegue a incluir) es mío. Al igual que algunas situaciones de las series antes mencionadas; todos los derechos a los autores._

 _ **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual, incesto, lemon, lime, muerte de personajes, violación (no necesariamente sexual) y lenguaje vulgar._

 _Los capítulos serán cortos._

* * *

 **One;**

La casa estaba en silencio.

Miguel Ángel mira a su alrededor y suspira cuándo por fin recuerda en dónde se encuentra su familia a esas horas de la mañana y sonríe ampliamente.

El clima era frío y lluvioso. Hace poco habían comenzado las temporadas de lluvia y todo el jardín trasero, que daba camino al dojo, estaba enlodado y resbaloso. La madera del pórtico estaba húmeda y el suelo, también de madera, estaba tan frío que sus pies dolieron al salir de la casa.

El sol ya había salido pero las nubes grisáceas se encargaban de ensombrecer el día que fácilmente podría haber sido acogedor y soleado. El cántico de los animales le relajaron y le hicieron silbar suavemente el ritmo de una canción que él había escuchado en la radio el día anterior pero que no recordaba cómo se llamaba; luego le preguntaría a Raphael el nombre, después de todo, él parecía saberse el título de todas las canciones del mundo.

Mientras más se acercaba al dojo, mejor podía escuchar las quejas de sus hermanos al ser golpeados quizás por su padre Splinter, o quizás por ellos mismos. El sonido metálico que ocasionaban las armas filosas que sus hermanos utilizaban le hicieron sonreír y él, sin esperar mucho tiempo, aceleró el paso hasta que la enorme puerta corrediza se alzó ante él siempre tan imponente. Recordó una vez en la que su padre le había mencionado que una de las cosas más sagradas para un ninja, era el entorno en el que fomentó todo lo que había llegado a ser y, a pesar de que Splinter no lo había especificado, Mikey logró captar implícitamente que su amado y respetado padre hablaba del dojo dónde se aprendían los valores y movimientos básicos que debía saber un ninja en entrenamiento.

Con lentitud, queriendo pasar inadvertido, deslizó la puerta y se adentró con cautela. Observó con atención cómo sus hermanos mayores peleaban entre sí con total concentración y en sus ojos se instaló un inevitable brillo de admiración.

Sus hermanos eran tan fuertes e increíbles cómo él anhelaba llegar a ser. Ellos eran sus ejemplos a seguir, a pesar de todo y sus defectos.

Miguel Ángel sonríe cuándo Raphael, con quién había estado viendo un programa la noche anterior hasta altas horas en la mañana, le sonríe con diversión y le guiña un ojo. Mikey entiende a qué se refería con ello y desvía su vista a los movimientos de Leonardo y asiente, captándolo.

Raph, antes de que fuese la hora de ir a dormir de Miguel Ángel, le comentó sobre cómo detectar los puntos débiles de sus enemigos y como un ejemplo, el peli rojo sacó a la luz el punto débil —o más bien el descuido— de Leonardo; quién a pesar de todo, aún no lograba corregir.

Mikey se queda un segundo de pie, esperando el mejor momento para adentrarse a la pelea y así poder derribar a su hermano mayor, y con sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, sigue los movimientos con atención. Quizás Miguel Ángel se estaba demorando un poco pero a Raphael aquello no le molesta; mientras más tiempo tenga de golpear al pelinegro, mejor. Mikey toma impulso cuándo ve, por fin, cómo el mayor de todos los hermanos no deja caer todo su peso en la pierna que se encarga de sostenerle y servirle de apoyo para potenciar sus ataques y deslizándose por el suelo, le da una patada que logra hacerlo caer.

El rubio grita con entusiasmo y la risa de Raphael no se hace esperar. Ambos terminan chocando las manos y Leonardo sólo resopla en el suelo, fastidiado.

—Eso será todo por hoy, hijos míos —Splinter se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada del dojo. Donatello, quién estaba maniobrando su Bō cerca de la puerta, detiene sus movimientos y hace una reverencia hacia su padre y sensei—. Y Leonardo, hasta Miguel Ángel notó qué es lo que estás haciendo mal, corrígelo.

Splinter salió del dojo y de nuevo se escucharon las risas de Raph y Mikey; pero ésta vez, la de Donnie se les había unido.

—¡Hasta yo, hermano! —Mikey volvió a chocar los cinco con el peli rojo y el mayor de todos se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara, negando con la cabeza.

—Sí, cómo sea —Leo se da un momento para ver a sus hermanos y no puede evitar la sonrisa que se le escapa.

Mikey, sin duda, podía llegar a ser una enorme caja de sorpresas.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste, tengo planeado muchísimo drama que ojalá lxs motive a seguir leyendo._

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	2. Two

_Los primeros capítulos serán un poco lentos, pero tendrán un poco de información importante acerca de los chicos._

* * *

 **Two;**

—¿Estás seguro de esto, sensei? —Leonardo levanta una ceja, estando muy poco convencido de la decisión que su padre había acabado de tomar y un sentimiento de inconformidad se instala en su pecho.

Su padre, serio y decidido sólo le lanza una mirada de comprensión y ahora es él quien suspira.

—Hijo mío —Leonardo sube la mirada, un poco preocupado. Su padre apoya su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor y también le mira—. Todos tenían la edad de Miguel Ángel cuándo les dejé ir a su primera misión —Leo hace memoria y sí, sabe que es cierto. Su padre los había enviado a las calles a combatir el crimen cuándo tan sólo tenían diez años. A todos y cada uno—. Y creo que Miguel Ángel está más que preparado para la misión —con un leve asentimiento, uno casi imperceptible, Yoshi da por terminada la conversación y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a irse a su habitación a meditar.

El pelinegro toma todo el aire que puede y lo mantiene en sus pulmones por un largo rato hasta que la presión atmosférica le obliga a soltarlo. Revolucionándose el cabello con impotencia, se dirige hacia la habitación de su hermanito menor con la intención de despertarlo y darle las buenas nuevas.

Eran las once de la noche y, de hecho, ya se les había hecho un poco tarde para su patrullaje. Usualmente salían media hora antes de las once —media hora después de la hora en la que se supone Miguel Ángel debe irse a dormir—, para así poder volver a más tardar las tres de la mañana y que aún les diese tiempo de dormir un poco.

Sin cuidado, Leo entra a la desordenada habitación del menor e intenta no sorprenderse ante el desorden que sus ojos están observando pero fracasa. Habían cajas de pizza abiertas regadas por toda la habitación y los pedazos de aquella comida que habían sobrado estaban mohosos y bueno, sinceramente asquerosos.

Ignorando aquello, se acerca hacia la cama de su hermanito y lo sacude con suavidad, esperando a que éste despertara. Mikey siempre había tenido el sueño pesado, muy pesado a decir verdad y aquello Leonardo lo sabía desde que su padre llegó a casa con él.

En ése entonces, Mikey llegó dormido, ignorante ante todo lo que había sucedido en el parto y sin haber conocido a su madre, quién había fallecido justo cuándo lo había traído a la vida. Una vida por otra, es lo que dicen. Sin embargo, el bebé durmió plácidamente durante toda la noche aun cuando sus hermanos mayores lloraban a todo pulmón por el deceso de su amada madre, a quién extrañarían muchísimo hasta el día de hoy.

El rubio comenzó a quejarse a causa del movimiento que su hermano le proporcionaba y, abriendo sus orbes azules, miró confundido a su alrededor, aun estando más dormido que despierto. Su cabello estaba desordenado y Leo rió ante la imagen adorable de Mikey en aquel estado somnoliento.

—¿Leo? ¿Pasó algo? —con cansancio notorio, el menor se rascó uno de sus ojos con el puño, queriendo aislar el sueño de su cuerpo.

Leo sonrió.

—¿Estabas durmiendo en tú primer día de patrullaje? —sólo bastaron unos cuántos segundos y un par de miradas entre ambos para que Miguel Ángel por fin procesara las palabras de su hermano y, la enorme sonrisa que se instala en su rostro hace sonreír también a su hermano.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Leo? —el entusiasmo en su rostro le hace ver radiante y el mayor sólo se levanta de la cama y asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, es en serio. Así que vístete —Leo se dirige hacia la puerta luego de haber visto el asentimiento a su orden por parte de Miguel Ángel—. Te esperamos afuera.


	3. Three

**Three;**

Al principio había sido un poco incómodo para todos el saber que Miguel Ángel los acompañaría a partir de aquella noche. Todos habían estado bastante inconformes con la situación y, a pesar de que sabían que ése día llegaría, no podían evitar estar nerviosos y el doble de alertas que de costumbre.

No querían que en el primer día de Mikey, a éste le sucediera algo.

Para sorpresa de todos, el menor aprendía bastante rápido y logró seguirles el paso durante toda la noche. No hubo inconvenientes y al final lograron pasar por pizza antes de volver a casa.

Durante las noches siguientes, los problemas habían sido menores y habían logrado hacerse cargo de ellos sin tener que salir heridos.

—¿Podríamos pasar por pizza hoy también? —pregunta Mikey y sus hermanos le miran.

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Por qué no? —todos los chicos sonríen, y deciden que ya es hora de irse. Las últimas cinco noches el Kraang había estado demasiado inactivo y los únicos que habían causado problemas habían sido Los Dragones Púrpuras, pero éstos sólo eran una pequeña distracción para los chicos, que incluso podían buscarlos y darles una paliza cuándo estaban aburriéndose.

Poner al día a Miguel Ángel había sido difícil, en especial cuándo le dijeron que ellos peleaban casi todas las noches contra alienígenas de otra dimensión. Mikey no les creyó al principio, aunque se había emocionado demasiado. Había saltado y había comentado que aquello era increíble y que estaba ansioso por ver cómo eran realmente esas masas encefálicas amorfas. Segundos después se había quedado en silencio y les preguntó si aquello era una broma y le estaban tomando el pelo.

Cuándo los vio por primera vez, Mikey lo primero que quiso hacer, antes de comenzar a golpearlos, era tocar uno. Picarlo con el dedo, más bien. Y lo hizo. Luego tuvieron que pelear y regañarle por lo imprudente había sido.

Ya habían comenzado a dirigirse hacia la pizzería cuándo una luz rosa intensa que viajaba desde el suelo hasta el cielo se dejó ver en el centro de la ciudad. Los chicos se detuvieron impresionados y sólo observan cómo aquella estela de luz rosa cada vez llegaba más arriba.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Mikey, mirando con asombro dicho fenómenos.

Los demás sólo niegan con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —dice Donatello—. Pero podría ser el Kraang.

—Vamos a ver —dice Leo, comenzando a saltar por los tejados hasta aproximarse al lugar en el que aquello ocurría.

Los demás le seguían de cerca. Ya era entrada la noche, serían eso de las dos de la mañana y aquella noche podría ser una de las más oscuras que se habían visto en el año a parte del 6 de Marzo, el día del cumpleaños de Miguel Ángel, dónde ellos salieron y se sorprendieron al ver tanta oscuridad sobre Nueva York. Para ése momento, ya estaba a finales de Marzo, la primavera apenas estaba comenzando y aún se podía sentir el frío del invierno que había sido bastante fuerte a comparación con los últimos dos.

—Ésa luz se dirige hacia dónde debería de estar la luna —dice Mikey, más para sí mismo que para los demás, pero éstos logran escucharle.

—Ahora que lo pienso, sí —concuerda Donnie, analizando más la situación—. ¿Estarán planeando hacer algo con la luna?

Al llegar al lugar, todos notan que era un depósito de chatarrería abandonado que antes pertenecía a Los Dragones Púrpura. Ellos se habían encargado de que la policía descubriera aquel lugar y que lo cerraran. Se suponía que lo demolerían en un par de semanas y que la policía debía de estar haciendo guardia, precisamente para que cosas como esas no pasaran.

—Eso no tendría sentido, ¿por qué harían algo así? —Leo observa como la luz alcanzaba su punto máximo de altura y se mezclaba con las nubes grises que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta.

Raphael suspira.

—Nada de lo que hace el Kraang tiene sentido —bufa con cansancio y cierto fastidio, esperando a que alguien dijera algo más.

—¿Y si quieren convertir a la tierra en algo similar a su dimensión? —propone Mikey, escondiéndose justo al lado de Rapha y observando el lugar también, analizando la situación.

—Eso… tiene sentido —acepta Donnie mirando con asombro a sus hermanos, quienes miraban con incredulidad a su hermanito, no creyendo que él haya dicho aquello.

—Deberíamos entrar y detenerlos —Raphael hace sonar sus nudillos y sonríe de lado.

Los demás sólo asienten de acuerdo y se disponen a entrar.

* * *

 _Si hay alguna falta, me disculpo._

 _Así como me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar; pero simplemente mi computador decidía no funcionar con éste capítulo y no les miento cuándo digo que tuve que reescribirlo al menos cuatro veces sólo porque o no se guardaba, o sucedía algo y se cerraba el documento sin posibilidad de recuperarlo._

 _Así que morí lenta y dolorosamente._

 _Gracias a los que sigan por aquí;3;_

 _Pronto se vendrá todo el drama.'3_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Four

**Four;**

—¡Donnie! ¿Crees que puedes apagarlo? —grita Leo, peleando contra uno de los Kraangdroides.

Donnie mira la computadora frente a él y asiente.

—¡Lo que se sabe no se pregunta! —Exclama con una sonrisa mientras mandaba a volar una cabeza Kraangdroide lejos gracias a la fuerza con la que impactó su Bō—. ¡Cúbranme, chicos!

Rapha comienza a correr a la dirección dónde estaba Donatello y así comenzar a destrozar a todos aquellos robots con sus Sais, impidiendo que llegaran a su hermano.

Cuándo los chicos habían decidido entrar a aquella chatarrería, notaron que ésta había sido convertida en lo que parecía ser una base secreta del Kraang, dónde éste tenía, según Donatello, un enorme portal que seguramente tendría la capacidad de traer a la tierra, cualquier tipo de criatura de la Dimensión X y que podrían destruir no sólo la ciudad, sino también el mundo.

Era un peligro potencial que literalmente, ya estaba activo.

Así que, el plan era apagar el portal y destruirlo. Sólo que las cosas cada vez se iban poniendo más complicadas gracias a que el Kraang había abierto otros mini portales de dónde salieron muchos más Kraangdroides y habían comenzado a atacar a los chicos sin piedad.

—¡Chicos, hay un problema! —grita Donatello, tecleando rápidamente y pasando sus ojos por todas las _pantallas_ que habían allí.

—¡Donnie, cuidado! —grita Mikey, haciendo que el aludido volteara a ver qué sucedía pero un Kraang sólo le dispara en el pecho y le hace caer.

—¡Donnie! —gritan los dos mayores e intentan correr hacia dónde su hermano herido, quién había comenzado a sangrar de manera preocupante.

—E-estoy bien —dice, haciendo presión como puede en su herida y volteándose de nuevo hacia las computadoras del Kraang.

—¿Y cuál es… —Raphael comienza a pelear contra otro Kraangdroide que les estaba disparando. Con una patada logra derribarlo, y con sus Sais, le atraviesa la cabeza. Dejándolo fuera de la batalla—… el problema?

—No puedo cerrar el portal, si lo hiciera, el acelerador de partículas se sobrecalentaría por toda la potencia que se cierra de golpe; el portal explotaría y… —Donnie deja de hablar, suspirando profundamente en el proceso.

—Nos mataría a todos aquí —concluye Leo, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. Donatello asiente con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Alguien debe quedarse y-

—No —interrumpe Raphael a su hermano inteligente—. Nadie se quedará aquí y nadie va a morir —los chicos continúan peleando con los Kraangdroides que, cada vez salían más de los portales que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

—Los Kraang piensan destruir la luna y llenar todo el lugar con algo que ellos llaman… _mutágeno_ —explica Donnie, leyendo los archivos que iban apareciendo en las pantallas—. Y si hacen eso, el campo gravitacional de la tierra se vería afectado.

Todos los chicos dejan de pelear y se miran entre sí, asustados.

—Y todos morirían —concluye Mikey.

Donatello asiente con la cabeza.

—Váyanse —dice Leo, parándose frente a los chicos—. Yo me haré cargo.

—¿Qué? —Exclaman todos, a la vez—. ¿Estás loco acaso? ¡No te dejaremos para que mueras aquí! —Raphael comienza a tornarse histérico, negándose rotundamente a aquella idea.

—Y no lo haremos —dice Mikey, corriendo hacia uno de los portales que estaban en el suelo y disparándole con un arma Kraang que había en el suelo, lo cierra por fin—. Tengo una idea, pero tendrían que confiar en mí —Mikey vuelve dónde sus hermanos y los observa con detenimiento, justo a los ojos. Éstos se ven desconfiados y confundidos; pero el menor les regala una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Confían en mí?

Donnie suspira, mirando con miedo la computadora y luego, volviendo a mirar a su hermanito.

—No hay mucho tiempo, cualquier cosa es bien recibida —dice, al fin, devolviéndole la sonrisa al rubio. Los demás asienten de acuerdo, aunque no muy confiados.

—Bien, vamos afuera —dice, de repente, comenzando a correr hacia la salida, esquivando a los Kraang que se interponían en su camino. Los demás se quedan allí, luchando y confundidos; aunque al final, terminan siguiéndolo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunta Leo una vez que están afuera. Mikey sonríe levemente y suspira, observándolos detenidamente.

—Lo siento, chicos. No tengo ninguno —y sin esperar a que éstos le respondieran, dispara a la cadena que sostenía la enorme puerta de hierro y logra hacer que ésta comience a cerrarse. Mikey, aprovechando que él es el más veloz de todos, comienza a correr y se desliza hasta lograr quedar dentro justo antes de que la puerta cayera con fuerza al suelo, impidiéndoles los pasos a sus hermanos mayores.

—¡Mikey, no! ¡Espera! —grita Leo con desesperación, intentando levantar la pesada puerta de hierro en vano.

—¡Miguel Ángel que ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido! —grita Raphael, también ayudando a Leo a intentar levantar la pesada puerta.

Los ojos de todos se habían comenzado a humedecer y Donatello, desesperado, estaba intentado buscar cualquier otra entrada para así poder detener a su hermano.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna.

—¡Mikey! ¡Regresa aquí ahora mismo o…!-

La onda expansiva de la explosión los había logrado alcanzar y los había enviado lejos por el aire, haciéndolos estrellarse con fuerza en una pared y luego caer al suelo. En los oídos de todos se podía escuchar un irritante pitido gracias a la explosión y todo a su alrededor parecía haber comenzado a transcurrir en cámara lenta.

El calor del fuego los abrazaba y las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos se comenzó a escuchar a la distancia.

Miguel Ángel se había sacrificado.

Y no había dudado en hacerlo. Por ellos, por el mundo.

 _Él había muerto._

* * *

 _Me hago una idea de lo que dirán, lo sé¿? Pero no, no es apresurado. Justo así debe pasar._

 _Ésta vez sólo tardé un día, espero y lo hayan notado._

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	5. Five

**Five;**

La ciudad no había cambiado en nada desde los últimos seis años, se decía día y noche Raphael, siempre que salía a las calles para combatir contra el crimen junto con sus hermanos; a quienes había vuelto a ver después de un buen tiempo en el que todos se habían ido por su propio camino, queriendo, según ellos, encontrarse a sí mismo.

Cuándo había ocurrido el accidente en el que perdieron a Miguel Ángel, todos habían intentado fervientemente salir adelante y no estancarse en aquel suceso. Sufrieron muchísimo, en especial su padre; quién no los había dejado salir por al menos tres meses después de ello debido a que temía perder a otro de sus hijos. Aun así, todos siguieron entrenando con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo aprender muchas más técnicas que les ayudaría a destruir por completo al Kraang y a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ellos y que tuviese malas intenciones.

Durante dos años siguieron haciendo lo que siempre hacían: salían a combatir al Kraang, a los dragones púrpuras y, sumándole a todo, a los mutantes que los Kraang creaban. Con el tiempo, un antiguo enemigo de su padre, de quién habían escuchado en una ocasión terminó llegando a Nueva York y no sólo eso, sino también convirtiéndose en su enemigo; se hacía llamar Destructor, y lideraba un ejército de ninjas muy bien entrenados que se llamaban el Clan del Pie. Un Clan que quería gobernar Nueva York y, de paso, acabar con todo lo que era importante para su padre. Ellos incluidos.

En aquellos dos años, los chicos habían conocido a dos personas que, sorprendentemente, hacían justo lo mismo que ellos en las noches: intentar proteger a su ciudad de todo aquel que quería hacerle daño. Sus nombres eran Abril O' Neil y Casey Jones. Dos mejores amigos que habían estudiado juntos las artes marciales.

Ellos se habían convertido en una parte vital del grupo. Se habían convertido en sus hermanos.

Leo, con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que ellos no serían capaces de derrotar a Destructor y les expuso su idea de ir a Japón a entrenar a un templo que él sabía era muy bueno; sin embargo, Raphael y Donatello no querían irse. Más por el recuerdo de Miguel Ángel que por cualquier otra cosa, a pesar de que se excusaron con que no querían dejar sola a la ciudad mientras Destructor podría hacer algo en su ausencia, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Leonardo, al final, terminó yéndose a Japón.

Un año después, los dos menores entendieron que el mayor tenía razón y fueron a Japón, siendo acompañados por Casey y Abril. Dónde entrenaron juntos por otro año hasta que Leo volvió a irse, ésta vez a Lagos, Nigeria, luego de que terminara su entrenamiento y que no pudiera quedarse allí por más tiempo a esperar a sus hermanos; y durante otro año, los menores siguieron entrenando para que luego, les llegara su hora de irse.

Durante aquel momento, ninguno sabía a dónde debían ir. Así que decidieron tomar caminos separados y darse tiempo de encontrarse a sí mismos. Donatello terminó yéndose a Londres, Raphael a Sidney, y, por último, Abril y Casey habían decidido ir a Auckland, Nueva Zelanda.

Ninguno supo el paradero de Leonardo durante todo un año, hasta que todos, de alguna manera, supieron que Nueva York estaba pasando por una crisis.

Y decidieron volver.

Sabían que iba siendo hora.

Cuando llegaron, las cosas no están tan horribles como lo habían imagino. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que las cosas sí se habían salido de control. Todas las mafias habían elegido, al parecer, Nueva York como puntos de exportación y muchas guerras internas habían obligado a las autoridades poner un toque de queda a la ocho de la noche; porque luego de esa hora, se veían muchos crímenes por parte de las personas más bajas de la ciudad; ladrones, drogadictos y demás personas que necesitaban de algo urgentemente, eran manipulados por las mafias para provocar guerras entre ellos.

Básicamente Nueva York se había convertido en la mesa de póker de todas las mafias.

Y durante al menos dos meses, todos se esforzaron en dejar a Nueva York limpio de las sucias garras de todos aquellos que la contaminaban y mataban lentamente, como un cáncer.

Y aquel día, Raphael había decidido salir solo. Sus hermanos habían preferido quedarse en casa viendo una película con su padre, quién después de todo el tiempo que los tuvo lejos, aprovechaba cada oportunidad de estar cerca de sus hijos. Al peli rojo no le molestaba en lo absoluto; sin embargo, desde que había vuelto, se sentía atrapado en su hogar. Se sentía ahogado, casi claustrofóbico.

Las calles de Nueva York seguían casi igual de como él las recordaba, quizás con una que otra nueva construcción por ahí y unos cuándos cambios comerciales por allá. Nada del otro mundo. Su esencia seguía siendo la misma.

Pero en aquel momento, él tenía una pequeña y angustiosa sensación de que alguien le estaba observando. Siguiendo, incluso. Y no importa cuándo tiempo él había intentado ver quién era el que lo seguía, nunca veía nada. _«Quizás sólo estoy paranoico»_ , se decía a sí mismo, caminando lentamente por las calles que le conducirían a Central Park, tomando los lugares más concurridos y, por fin, logrando que aquella sensación desapareciera al estar rodeado de tantas personas.

Ni siquiera sabía el por qué iría allí, cuándo había salido de casa aquel lugar no había cruzado por su mente; sin embargo, luego de haber pasado por una pizzería que antes era una tienda de cómics, supo de inmediato que aquel era el camino que él tomaba con sus hermanos cuándo iba a ir a Central Park a pasar el rato.

Suspiró, a sabiendas que cuando llegara, miles de recuerdos sobre Miguel Ángel lo bombardearían sin piedad.

Durante un buen tiempo, él creyó que había superado la muerte de su hermanito, a pesar de que ahora sabía que quizás jamás lo haría. Lo extrañaba intensamente, y daría lo que fuese por volverle a ver. Probablemente las personas nunca se recuperaban de una pérdida, ni nunca lo superaban. Sólo aprendían a vivir con el dolor carcomiéndolos por dentro.

Justo como él en ese momento.

Aunque claro, quizás las cosas nunca serían lo mismo y él sólo se esfuerza por creer que así es.

Después de todo, a cada fin del mundo le sigue un ideal de utopía.

* * *

La verdad era que quería hacer algo un poco más diferente, algo como el día después de la muerte de Mikey o su funeral; sin embargo, ésto fue lo que resultó.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.'3.

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Six

**Six;**

Raphael se detiene y decide esconderse detrás de un árbol cuándo ve como unos ninjas que él jamás había visto en su vida estaban peleando cerca de la enorme fuente de la terraza Bethesda a la que él quería ir a pedir un deseo, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Éstos ninjas, a diferencia de cualquier otros que él haya llegado a ver, estaban combatiendo a muerte entre ellos, atacando a uno en específico, quién parecía estar mejor entrenado que los otros por la forma en la que éstos caían sin si quiera llegar a golpearlo.

El peli rojo se queda allí durante unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer y sólo observando qué estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, al parecer uno de los ninjas alcanza a verlo y comienza a correr hacia su dirección, dispuesto a pelear contra él. Raphael se pone en posición defensiva y espera a que éste llegara y lanzara el primer golpe.

La batalla era bastante reñida y Raphael se sorprende al no haber notado antes lo buenos que éstos ninjas eran, porque sí, con sólo uno atacándolo y él ya estaba esforzándose al máximo, dando todo de sí. Como casi nunca hacía, porque nunca era realmente necesario.

De reojo, logra ver cómo otro ninja se acerca a él para intentar ayudar a éste que le atacaba y se unía para golpearlo.

La noche era oscura y hacía bastante calor, algo normal debido a que estaban a mitad de la primavera y que dentro de nada el verano comenzaría; pero, gracias a ello, Raphael se estaba cansando mucho más rápido y estaba perdiendo la ventaja que él había tomado al haber hecho caer a uno de los ninjas y al haber golpeado con fuerza el estómago del otro y hacerlo trastabillar.

De soslayo, vio como el ninja al que los demás estaban atacando se dirigía a él y le ayudaba con aquellos que le atacaban, mientras que aún seguía peleando con los demás que intentaban —por cómo se notaba— asesinarle.

Quizás se hubiesen quedado peleando de aquella manera por al menos diez minutos y ambos habían logrado vencer a los once ninjas que estaban allí. Sí, once. Un número exagerado pero que le había sorprendido el hecho de que no lograran vencer a aquel otro ninja, el cual, por cierto, había caído rendido a su lado, desmayado.

Y Raphael se quedó allí, sin saber qué había sucedido y sin saber qué hacer ahora. ¿Debía tomarlo y llevarlo a su hogar para que Donatello lo curara? ¿O sólo debía dejarlo allí? Se inclinó un poco más por ésta última, después de todo, él no tenía ninguna obligación con aquel ninja.

Aunque no podía dejarlo allí tampoco, iba en contra de sus principios y, considerando que quizás pronto despertarían los demás ninjas y que éstos podrían asesinarle, optó por tomarlo y llevarlo a un lugar abandonado que nadie usaba.

Y Raphael no pudo pensar en ningún otro lugar, más que en el depósito de chatarrería dónde su hermanito había muerto hacía seis años.

Tardó alrededor de media hora en llevarlo allí y cuándo llegó, se aseguró de atarlo fuertemente para evitar que escapase. Tenía demasiadas preguntas con las que él no se quedaría sin responder.

Y mientras esperaba que éste despertara, se puso a analizar la vestimenta del ninja. Su traje era negro con rojo oscuro, casi negro, en los bordes, era muy sobrecargado a decir verdad, tenía una capucha y un cubre bocas que más parecía una máscara. Se veía pesado y sumamente impráctico para las batallas, aunque al parecer aquello pasaba totalmente desapercibido para aquellas personas. En el traje no había ni un solo estampado que podría decirle a Raphael a qué organización o clan pertenecía. El ninja tenía un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco, arco que él se había encargado de traer para ver si Donatello podría conseguir alguna huella o algo.

Estaba totalmente intrigado acerca de estos nuevos ninjas que él había visto.

El hombre frente a él comenzó a despertar, quejándose levemente y mirando a su alrededor con frialdad y desconfianza. Sus ojos eran tan azules que Raphael pensó en el cielo despejado de manera inevitable. _«Se parecen a los de Miguel Ángel»_ , pensó. Dejando que la nostalgia comenzara a sentirse en su pecho.

—¿Sí? —pregunta el ninja, ladeando la cabeza, rompiendo el silencio luego de que Raphael se quedara observándolo por un buen tiempo y de que el ninja hiciera un poco de fuerza para intentar librarse de las ataduras y que notara que no serviría de nada, pues éstas estaban bien hechas.

Raphael niega levemente con la cabeza, sin saber qué preguntar realmente.

—¿A qué organización perteneces? ¿Qué haces en Nueva York? —pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con intensidad, queriendo que su mirada llegue a provocarle algo de miedo o autoridad. Sin embargo, el ninja sólo ríe—. ¡¿Piensas que estoy bromeando, imbécil?! —Raphael lo golpea en el rostro, queriendo demostrarle quién era el que tenía el control ahí en ése momento—. ¿Quién mierda eres?

El ninja sólo lo observa y, luego de que sus ojos le ocasionaran un inexplicable escalofrío a Raphael, vuelve a reírse. Ésta vez, de manera sardónica.

—Si te lo digo, tú vida no volvería a ser la misma —el peli rojo frunce el entre cejo y no logra discernir si aquello es porque aquella frase le dio más ansiedad de la que debería o porque la voz de aquel hombre había sonado demasiado joven para su gusto.

—Dime quién eres —y a pesar de que lo había exigido, Raphael decide acercarse al ninja y despojarlo de todo lo que le cubría su rostro.

Sim embargo, se queda estático cuándo ve el rostro de aquella persona.

No sabe qué hacer, ni qué decir. Sólo se queda allí, de pie. Sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba de una manera insana y cómo sus ojos se habían comenzado a humedecer.

—Te lo dije, Rapha —sonriendo de manera fría, Miguel Ángel se encontraba frente a él.

Vivo.

* * *

Espero no haber tardado demasiado, de alguna manera así se sintió, lo siento.

Ojalá les guste, la sorpresa al final fue hecha con todo el gusto del mundo;3; a partir de aquí las cosas para los chicos se irán complicando cada vez más y más. Así que espero estén preparadxs.

 **¡Gracias por pasarse a leer!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Seven

**Seven;**

—¿Mikey…? —susurra Raphael, sin poder creer que su hermanito, a quién creyó muerto desde hacía seis años, se encontraba frente a él—. ¿Cómo es posible que tú…? —su voz se quiebra antes de poder completar toda la frase y sólo se queda allí, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

Sin duda era él, aquello era más que obvio. Su cabello seguía siendo rubio y lleno de rulos, sólo que lo tenía bastante largo en aquella ocasión, casi a los hombros. Su piel era quizás más pálida de lo que él recordaba y ésta estaba llena de aquellas pecas adorables que siempre pensó a él le quedaban hermosas. Y sus ojos… sus ojos seguían siendo exactamente los mismos, aunque en ésta ocasión, éstos no eran expresivos y llenos de alegría.

Los ojos de Miguel Ángel, ahora sólo expresaban… nada.

Un profundo y doloroso vacío se podía ver en sus ojos.

Su rostro estaba demasiado golpeado, estaba lleno de moretones y tenía una leve cortada en su mejilla derecha. Incluso pudo ver una que otra pequeña cicatriz repartidas por su rostro.

—¿Qué esté vivo? —termina completando la pregunta, sin que las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a resbalar por el rostro de su hermano mayor le hiciese demostrar algún sentimiento de empatía.

—Sí —asiente el mayor.

—Sigo muerto, Raphael —dice él, con voz mecánica y monótona. El pecho del peli rojo se contrae en un dolor punzante que él no había sentido desde el día en que creyó que la persona frente a él había muerto y se contrae un poco hacia adelante, intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar su errática respiración—. Estoy muerto.

Y al decir aquellas palabras, una pequeña explosión se escucha y todo el lugar se llena de un humo azul oscuro que no le deja ver absolutamente nada y que le hace toser con fuerza. Intenta llegar hasta dónde se encontraba su hermano y no siente su presencia allí.

Pasados los minutos, el humo por fin logra esparcirse y Raphael nota que ni su hermano, ni el arco que él tenía a su lado estaban. Miguel Ángel había desaparecido y lo había dejado allí confundido y con más preguntas que respuestas. Lo había dejado allí con un sentimiento de dolor y casi de desesperación.

Y grita. Grita con fuerza, dejando salir todas las confusas emociones que se estaban comenzando a acumular en su interior y que no lo estaban dejando respirar adecuadamente. Su mente no puede pensar en nada coherente y la imagen de Miguel Ángel frente a él, sonriéndole cínicamente se instala en su cabeza cómo un tatuaje.

Aquel había podido ser Miguel Ángel; pero ese no era su hermano.

 _No lo había visto por ningún lado._

Decide que es momento de irse, no soporta estar allí por más tiempo. Necesita volver a casa y hablarle de lo que había acabado de suceder a su familia y amigos, porque él no podría resolver nada por sí sólo. O al menos no en el estado en el que se encuentra.

Y, cuando por fin se había dispuesto a salir de aquel depósito, logra ver un pequeño papel rojo en el suelo que él sabía no estaba allí antes. Se queda observándolo un buen rato, desconfiando de éste; pero al final, se acerca apresurado y lo toma como si éste fuese a salir volando de repente.

 _«The China Wok, Bronx._

 _00:30 hrs._

— _M.A.H»._

Raphael relee aquella nota y su mente simplemente no es capaz de procesarla a pesar de que las cosas eran demasiado obvias.

Muchísimo para su gusto.

Mikey quería reunirse con él, pero ¿para qué? Él ya había tenido demasiado con lo que había sucedido, y no sabía si soportaría el hecho de seguir viendo a su hermano allí.

Mucho le había costado vivir luego de creerlo muerto cómo para ahora saber que estaba vivo.

Sacó su celular y vio la hora, faltaba sólo treinta minutos para reunirse con Miguel Ángel.

Reunirse con él, aquello sonaba tan extraño que ni siquiera podía terminar de creérselo. Quizás estaba soñando y dentro de nada despertaría y se daría duro con la realidad de que su hermanito seguía muerto.

No allí perteneciendo a algo que ni siquiera sabe si existe.

Suspira, lo mejor sería ir a aquel lugar y esperar por una explicación que ojalá él sea capaz de tolerar.

* * *

 _El lugar que puse aquí, "The China Wok", existe. Cuándo vivía en Nueva York, iba todo el tiempo con mis amigos a pasar el rato, y nunca podíamos quedarnos más allá de las siete de la tarde porque siempre iban pandillas y pues, en el Bronx —dónde vivía— no eran muy aceptados los latinos, y pues, era aterrador pero aprendí a vivir de esa manera._

 _Ése lugar y, junto con un bar que estaré incluyendo en el futuro serán como puntos de referencia en éste fic._

 _Agradezco haber vivido en Nueva York;3; me ayuda bastante para poder narrar los lugares sin tener qué hacerlo a lo ciego¿?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.'3_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	8. Eight

**Eight;**

A Raphael nunca le había gustado el Bronx, le daba una sensación de inseguridad que lo mantenía alerta, a parte de todos los callejones que había por ahí que estaban llenos de pinturas que podían ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera, era algo que él sin duda prefería evitar.

En definitiva nunca le había gustado.

El peli rojo podía ver a lo lejos el local que Miguel Ángel le había dicho.

 _Miguel Ángel._

Su nombre aún sonaba extraño para él, aún le causaba un dolor en el pecho que le hacía dificultosa la respiración pero que al parecer, iba a comenzar a decir demasiado.

Suspira, deteniéndose a una cuadra del local, justo cuando escucha como alguien caía suavemente detrás de él. Raphael no tuvo ni qué voltearse para saber que había sido su hermano quién se había lanzado del techo de la casa que justo había acabado de dejar atrás; sin embargo, le tocó voltearse cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Rapha —el nombrado se voltea, aún con la esperanza de que todo sea una mala jugada de su cerebro sólo porque hacía más o menos un mes, se había cumplido el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano. Pero para su mala suerte —que la verdad ya no sabría ni cómo clasificarla, si mala o buena—, notó a su hermanito frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos encharcados, justo cómo él los tenía. Y lo miraba con aquel brillo que lo caracterizaba y que no pudo encontrar hacía un buen rato en el depósito. Mikey estaba vestido como un chico cualquiera de dieciséis años. Tenía una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans oscuros, sus zapatos eran unos converse negros y tenía su cabello suelto. Parecía un chico amante del rock—. No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

Miguel Ángel lo abraza. Le pasa los brazos por el cuello y lo acerca a él, apretándolo con fuerza. El mayor se queda estático en su lugar y se queda de ésa manera por unos segundos, pero luego, abraza desesperadamente al rubio, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de éste y apretándolo como si jamás en su vida quisiera volver a dejarlo ir.

—No tanto como yo… —susurra al fin, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Miguel Ángel en serio estaba allí.

—Vamos al restaurante… —dice Mikey, separándose de él y caminando decidido hacia el local de comida asiática que se veía realmente horrible; cosa que confirmó cuando entraron.

El lugar estaba relativamente vacío, pero las pocas personas que estaban allí parecían ser borrachos despechados y sin nada ni nadie en la vida que los amara y se preocupara por ellos. La iluminación era escasa, demasiado para su gusto, y una de las luces titilaba de manera irritante sobre la mesa que Miguel Ángel había decidido ocupar.

Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados, sólo se miraron a los ojos por largos segundos que parecieron años.

—Debes irte de la ciudad, Raphael —el mencionado cierra los ojos, perturbado y bastante aturdido. Él esperaba cualquier otra cosa por parte de la persona que hasta ése día estaba muerta para él. No… _aquello_.

—¿Qué? —Raphael niega con la cabeza y hace un amague con su mano para que Miguel Ángel espere un momento—. ¿Sólo eso vas a decir? —Raphael observa los ojos azules de su hermano menor y los nota recorrer todo el lugar con cierta inquietud.

—No tengo nada más qué decir —el oji verde deja caer todo su peso en el espaldar de la silla y lo mira con incredulidad.

—Vuelves aquí… _a la vida_ —Mikey sonríe incómodo por aquello y desvía su mirada a la mesa—. ¿Y sólo eso piensas decir? ¿Qué debo salir de la ciudad?

El menor hace el amague de responder algo pero al final suspira y se humedece los labios. Raphael se da unos momentos para observarlo con más atención. A pesar de que se encuentra bastante golpeado, su piel se ve suave y tersa, justo como la recordaba. Sus labios se ven rosados, a pesar de la escases de luz y estos son quizás un poco más carnosos de lo que antes los tenía. Sus manos tienen rastros de haber dado golpes recientemente, quizás de sólo unos minutos antes de verle y puede notar un ligero temblor en ellas.

Como si estuviese nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces, Raphael? —el peli rojo abre la boca sin creerse la pregunta tan estúpida que Miguel Ángel acaba de hacerle y suelta aire a modo de exclamación.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —pregunta aceleradamente, Mikey lo observa directamente a los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior, notoriamente incómodo—. ¿Por qué no volviste antes?

El menor se revoluciona el cabello y suspira al menos tres veces.

—Es una historia demasiado larga y ahora no tengo tiempo —responde seriamente, volviendo a poner aquella expresión de frialdad que a Raphael le había ocasionado un fuerte escalofrío en la chatarrería.

—¿Y no podías decirme esto en el depósito? —el rubio se vuelve a morder el labio, pero ésta vez con cierta desesperación.

—Rapha, puede que no lo hayas notado, pero ahí no estábamos solos —Raphael iba a responder algo, pero el menor lo interrumpe—. Sólo necesito que salgas de la ciudad, tú, papá y los chicos. Incluso Casey y Abril, ya que noto que son cercanos.

—Espera, Mikey. ¿Cómo es que los conoces? —Miguel Ángel observa todo a su alrededor y vuelve a revolucionarse el cabello.

—晚安的傢伙, 你想吃的東西嗎 ? *—la camarera se acerca a ellos y Mikey sólo sonríe levemente.

—不，我們不，謝謝 *—responde Miguel Ángel y hace una leve reverencia con la cabeza. La mujer sólo le sonríe y regresa a la barra.

Raphael lo observa con interés.

—¿Ahora hablas mandarín? —le pregunta impresionado, Mikey sólo asiente.

—Sé hacer algunas cosas ahora —dice, restándole importancia—. Rapha, sólo has lo que te digo, por favor.

—¿Y por qué tanta prisa por querer que salgamos de la ciudad? —cuestiona, acercándose un poco más a él cuándo nota cómo Miguel Ángel había comenzado a bajar su tono de voz.

—Estoy metido en algunas cosas que… no puedo sólo evitar —un fuerte sonido de un vidrio quebrándose los hace sobresaltarse. Raphael observa como Mikey quizás reacciona un poco más exagerado de lo que debería, puesto que había tomado un cuchillo que se encontraba en la mesa y había volteado hacia dónde provenía el ruido a una velocidad impresionante y sólo se había agitado bastante. Parecía asustado, demasiado. Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos se paseaban indiscretamente por todo el lugar.

—¡Ey, Mikey! Relájate, que no es nada —se levanta y hace que su hermano deje de observar todo el lugar con desconfianza y que las personas también dejaran de mirar al rubio con el mismo sentimiento

—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Lo que te dije, Rapha —suspira, volviendo a poner el cuchillo en la mesa y suspirando, intentando relajarse—. Estoy metido en muchas cosas y, gracias a ellas, sé que Nueva York está corriendo peligro. Así que necesito que se vayan y-

—¿Y sólo te irás? —pregunta Raphael, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿No les dirás a los chicos que sigues vivo?

El menor observa a su hermano con seriedad y luego bufa con cansancio.

—No debí venir aquí —susurra, más para sí mismo que para Raphael pero éste logra escucharle; y antes de que dijese algo más, Mikey lo interrumpe—. No le vayas a decir a los chicos que estoy vivo, es peligroso. Incluso estoy firmando tú sentencia de muerte por estar hablando contigo —Mikey se aclara la garganta y le hace una señal a Raphael para que no hable—; pero necesitaba advertirte. Vete lejos y no regreses en un tiempo, por favor —Miguel Ángel suspira y se levanta de la mesa, apresurado—. Ya no podré volver a hablar contigo, hermano. Y en serio espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar.

Mikey ni siquiera le deja hablar, sólo porque sale apresurado del local y lo deja con todo lo que él quería preguntarle en la boca.

 _«Quizás hubiese sido mejor que estuviese muerto»,_ piensa Raphael con culpa y un sentimiento de dolor instalándose en su pecho.

Las cosas justo ahora, no estaban nada claras.

¿Cómo haría para ocultarles esto a sus hermanos?

 _No sería capaz._

* * *

 ** _*Buenas noches chicos, ¿desean algo de comer?_**

 ** _**No, gracias, estamos bien._**

 _Listo, espero no haber tardado mucho;;_

 _En éste capítulo quería como dar a conocer un poco más el comportamiento de Miguel Ángel y quizás comenzar a adentrarme en las nuevas cosas que él ha aprendido en ésos seis años (que aquí, como pudieron haber notado, sabe habar mandarín)._

 _Pronto podrán conocer todo lo nuevo que Mikey puede hacer, así que espero que les esté gustando como van las cosas hasta ahora.'33._

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	9. Nine

**Nine;**

—No puedo creerlo —Donatello se cubre la boca con sorpresa, atónito. Sin poder creer lo que está viendo en la pantalla de su computador. Su respiración se corta y sus ojos comienzan a arderle.

Comienza a leer el documento que tiene en frente e intenta no perder la cabeza justo en ése momento. Las cosas que lee cada vez se van haciendo mucho más absurdas y, justo se detiene en una imagen que sólo observa por al menos diez minutos con muchísima atención.

—Imposible… —susurra, sin saber realmente cómo sentirse y decide levantarse e ir a buscar a Leonardo, quién estaba en el dojo meditando.

Aquella casa le traía tantos recuerdos que le abrumaban y que lo hacían revivir todo aquello por lo que todos habían pasado durante ésos últimos seis años llenos de dolor y desesperación; y aunque Donatello no lo admitiera, aquellos seis años ellos sólo habían intentado borrar la memoria de Miguel Ángel en vez de intentar recordarlo.

Como debieron hacer desde un principio.

Cuando abrió el dojo, observó cómo Leonardo estaba entrenando con su Katana; éste tenía los ojos vendados y se movía ágilmente por todo el lugar, haciendo movimientos certeros y llenos de fuerza. El menor se quedó observándolo por un buen tiempo, no queriendo interrumpir su concentración y reteniendo la información que debía decirle picándole fuertemente en la lengua.

De repente, Donnie sólo suspira con fuerza, frustrado y bastante confundido. No sabía qué hacer. El mayor, al escuchar aquel suspiro, decide dejar de entrenar y se descubre los ojos, mirando directamente hacia dónde se encontraba su hermano, quién al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Leo lo observa atentamente, éste estaba reposando su espalda en la puerta del dojo y miraba al suelo con atención y su entrecejo estaba fruncido; se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y parecía preocupado.

—Donnie, ¿qué pasa? —el pelinegro se acerca hacia el más alto y el aludido sólo levanta la mirada, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Leonardo puede notar como sus hermosos ojos rojizos están irritados y un poco encharcados.

El castaño suspira y mira a su hermano mayor con tanta seriedad, que provoca en Leo un fuerte escalofrío.

—¿Y si Mikey hubiese sobrevivido? —ante la pregunta, el mayor da dos pasos hacia atrás en un estado de shock, casi aturdido. Observa a su hermano menor con confusión y, luego de estar en ése estado por unos cuántos segundos, sólo se endereza y le mira con seriedad y un cierto deje de ira.

—No digas estupideces, Donnie —se aclara la garganta y se da la vuelta, dispuesto a guardar su Katana en el lugar dónde todos guardaban sus armas y, cuándo lo hace, se queda observando los Nunchakus y los Kusarigamas de Miguel Ángel que hasta ése día, su padre aún atesoraba—. Él murió.

—¿Y si no? —la pregunta del castaño, por alguna razón, al mayor le sonó más como un comentario que como una cuestión en sí y voltea a verlo con inquisición, pidiéndole con la mirada que le explicara su duda con respecto a la muerte del rubio—. Quiero mostrarte algo —susurra lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Leo escuchara; sin embargo, el tono que había usado le hizo sentir al mayor que éste quizás estaba dudando muchísimo en mostrarle aquello que lo tenía de esa forma tan distante y dubitativa.

Y por alguna razón, Leonardo también duda en querer saber qué era lo que Donnie le mostraría.

Cuando ambos entran al laboratorio, el pelinegro sigue de cerca a su hermano, quién se había apresurado a llegar a su computador y a subir en el documento que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

El corazón de Leo, sin razón aparente, comienza a acelerarse e inevitablemente, se siente nervioso.

—¿Qué quieres mostrarme, Donnie? —el mayor se posiciona justo detrás de su hermano y observa la pantalla quizás con la misma intensidad con la que su hermanito lo estaba haciendo.

El aludido suspira.

—Hackeé la base de datos del gobierno y me encontré con una agencia de la cual nunca había llegado a escuchar —Donatello se aclara la garganta y le muestra a Leo una imagen con el escudo de la agencia. Ésta tenía la forma de un fénix y en medio de él, había una enorme letra 'S' grabada. Alrededor, decía: «Organización Homologa Secreta de Defensa Mundial y Antiterrorismo»—. Sus siglas en Inglés forman la palabra S.H.A.D.O.W.

—¿Y el punto es…? —Leo comienza a leer las cosas que decía aquel documento sobre la organización y espera a que su hermano llegue a la parte sobre Miguel Ángel.

—Ellos al parecer lo saben todo —responde con simpleza y comienza a bajar rápidamente hasta una imagen en específico—. Y aquí están hablando sobre Miguel Ángel Hamato —Donatello señala con el Mouse la fotografía y posa el cursor sobre quién al parecer, era Miguel Ángel—, y su relación con La Bratvá*.

La habitación se queda en silencio y el menor voltea en la silla para poder observar la reacción de Leonardo, quién sólo tiene el ceño fruncido y analiza a profundidad la fotografía.

El que al parecer era Mikey, estaba en medio de muchos hombres imponentes y bien vestidos. _La Bratvá._ El rubio se veía bastante joven, el pelinegro no le daría más de quince años, quizás trece o catorce, no tenía modo de saberlo, pero su expresión era dura y su rostro estaba sucio, tenía suciedad y sangre seca en las mejillas y unos cuantos pequeños rasguños en una de sus mejillas y en el cuello.

Sus ojos están inquietos y, al igual que le sucedió a Donatello con anterioridad, su respiración se agita y las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Eso es imposible —dice Leonardo al fin, negando con la cabeza y tomando distancia del computador, dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Eso… —el menor suspira y voltea de nuevo en la silla, quedando otra vez frente a la pantalla del computador—. Eso pensé yo; sin embargo… leí todo esto y… —Donnie se quita los lentes y se soba el puente de la nariz—… no hay duda de que es Mikey —se aclara la garganta y luego de volver a ponerse sus lentes, baja un poco más en el archivo hackeado—. Y no es lo único que dice sobre él.

—No entiendo… —comenta Leonardo, comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Si está vivo, ¿por qué no ha regresado? ¿Por qué hacernos creer que está muerto?

Donatello sólo se queda en silencio, sin saber qué responderle.

—No lo sé, Leo…

—No le vayas a decir esto a Rapha —sentencia el mayor, mirando con profundidad al castaño. Quién lo mira confundido.

—¿Y eso cómo por qué? Él también merece saberlo —dice, sin terminar de entender a su hermano mayor.

Leonardo suspira.

—A Rapha fue a quién más duro le dio la muerte de Mikey —suspira, Donatello ya se da una idea por dónde iría su hermano—. Y si se entera de que sigue vivo… —el menor asiente, comprendiendo su punto.

—¿Entonces no le diremos? —pregunta, intentando aclarar las cosas un poco más. El pelinegro niega, poniendo una expresión totalmente neutra, sin trasmitir lo que verdaderamente siente en esos momentos.

—Primero hay que asegurarnos de que siga vivo.

* * *

 _Ellos se van a consumir en sus mentiras y en sus secretos, sin duda¿?_

 _Quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos los que leer y comentan el fic3 son un amor;; me motivan a seguir.'3_

 _Espero que éste capítulo también les guste._

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	10. Ten

**Ten;**

—¿Qué mierda les pasa a todos ustedes? —pregunta Abril sin detenerse a pensar mucho las cosas. Casey, quién estaba a su lado, la mira con una leve sonrisa y alza su lata de cerveza hacia ella.

—La pelirroja tiene razón —dice él, bebiendo un poco del alcohol—. Desde que llegamos ustedes se ven tensos y no han hablado ni un poco —Abril asiente con la cabeza y se dedica a observar con dureza a los chicos, quiénes ni por asomo se dieron el tiempo de observarse entre sí.

—No tenemos nada, ¿por qué lo dicen? —intenta disimular Leonardo, suspirando y levantándose del sofá, caminando directamente hacia la nevera en busca de otra cerveza, a pesar de que tenía una a la mitad justo en la mesa de centro que había en la sala.

Sin duda, estaba escapando de la situación.

—¿Qué no se están viendo? —Casey los señala como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo y frunce el entrecejo—. Se están evitando cómo si se hubiesen peleado y no han dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí. Sólo Abril y yo hemos ambientado el lugar.

Las miradas de los chicos, por primera vez en toda la noche, se cruzan entre ellos. Y cómo si todos se leyeran la mente, suspiran, notando que sí, todos tenían una expresión de preocupación instalada en sus rostros.

Hay un silencio dónde sólo se puede escuchar cómo Casey y Abril tomaban de su cerveza y la tragaban. Los demás sólo se habían acomodado en su asiento cómo pudieron y se rascaron diferentes partes de su cuerpo en un acto inconsciente de incomodidad.

—¿Entonces? —Abril los anima a que digan algo, mirándolos acusatoriamente—. ¿No dirán nada?

Donatello suspira con resignación, volteando a ver a Raphael. Leonardo se alarma por ese acto y sabe perfectamente que su hermano menor no podría soportar mucho el hecho de mantener el secreto de que Miguel Ángel quizás estaba vivo; de hecho, cabía la posibilidad de que Donnie sólo lo dijese sin más. Sin rodeos.

Porque mierda, le conocía. Y después de la muerte de Miguel Ángel, Donatello había cambiado muchísimo. Todos lo habían hecho, obviamente, y en diferentes sentidos. Y el ahora menor simplemente había decidido no guardarse absolutamente nada de lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, todo aquello porque cuando Mikey murió, él tenía tantas cosas por decirle que se abrumó y terminó encerrándose en su habitación por dos semanas sin comer casi nada. Se encerró y meditó profundamente al respecto de todo lo que él no había dicho pero que siempre había querido decirle a Miguel Ángel, que cuándo se reintegró con los demás, lo que sea que pasase por su cabeza lo sacaba a luz sin profundos miramientos; claro, evitando los comentarios fuera de contexto y las opiniones que él creía no iban a aportar mucho en la situación.

Donatello se había vuelto muy directo al decir las cosas, y lo hacía sin ningún tapujo. Sin pelos en la lengua.

Así que, antes de que su hermano menor admitiese lo que ellos habían visto acerca de su hermano supuestamente fallecido, prefiere interrumpirle.

—Bien, sucede que… —Donatello lo observa con el entrecejo un poco fruncido y niega tan levemente con la cabeza que el mayor a penas sí puede creer haberlo visto. Su hermano parecía un poco decepcionado por tal interrupción—… Donnie hackeó una base de datos del gobierno y descubrimos una organización gubernamental fantasma —los demás, aparte de Donatello, le observan con intriga, queriendo saber más al respecto—. Y esa organización sólo… parece saberlo todo, ¿verdad, Donnie? —el menor lo observa con seriedad al principio; pero después, luego de ver la insistente y acusatoria mirada de Leonardo, asiente con la cabeza.

—Tiene información del Kraang y el Clan del Pie que jamás habíamos llegado a saber —Abril abre la boca con cierta sorpresa y se acerca un poco más a Donatello, prestando muchísima atención. Raphael y Casey intercambian unas miradas asombradas y luego vuelven mirar a Donnie—. Es como si hubiese espías de esa organización entre ellos. Porque de verdad tienen demasiada información.

—¿Y si no insistimos no pensaban decirnos? —la única chica se cruza de brazos y los mira con una ceja levantada.

—Sí pensábamos decirles —responde Leonardo, aclarándose la garganta—. Pero primero queríamos tener más información.

Los demás asienten y el silencio cae sobre ellos, un silencio incómodo dónde se miraban entre ellos como si aún tuviesen cosas qué decir pero que no querían sacar a la luz.

En un punto determinado, todos terminan observando a Raphael, quién sólo estaba concentrado tomándose su cerveza mientras miraba un punto indefinido en el suelo, aun no notando las miradas de los demás sobre él.

Estaba perdido en su mundo.

—Eh… Raphael —Casey lo nombra, llamándole la atención y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. El mencionado voltea a verlo y, a pesar de que sabe que tiene qué decir algo, no sabe qué.

—Yo… —se aclara la garganta y mira a sus hermanos uno por uno, posando su vista también en Casey y Abril, y luego, sin saber a quién quedarse observando, vuelve a mirar al suelo—. Tengo la sensación de que deberíamos irnos de la ciudad…

Otro silencio, quizás más incómodo que los anteriores se hacen presente. Raphael ni si quiera está convencido de querer irse; de hecho, ni siquiera confiaba del todo en aquella advertencia de Miguel Ángel, pero algo le decía que debía hacerle caso, que él sabía que algo estaba sucediendo en Nueva York y que lo mejor sería tomar su advertencia en serio. Pero por otro lado, la última vez que todos le hicieron caso a su hermanito, terminó estando muerto.

O al menos para ellos.

Y su mente era un caos, porque él no podía cargar con aquellos sentimientos que habían vuelto a salir a la luz cuándo hacía al menos cinco años, él había encontrado la bandana naranja de su hermanito en una azotea, cerca del lugar dónde Mikey había perdido la vida. Él la llevó corriendo dónde sus hermanos, con un sentimiento de esperanza y una brumadora sensación de comfort y miedo llenándolo por completo, hasta tal punto de hacerlo llorar.

Raphael se había ilusionado con la sola idea de que Miguel Ángel quizás pudiera estar vivo, que se desvivió buscándolo por toda la ciudad sin descanso alguno, llegándose a enfermar, incluso. Aunque su enfermedad no lo detenía a siempre salir a buscar a su pequeño hermanito, motivándose todo el tiempo de que lo encontraría y pensando en lo fuerte que lo abrazaría y en las palabras que le diría a penas lo viese.

Incluso llegó a llorar todas las noches antes de irse a dormir cuando su búsqueda era fallida. Con el tiempo, los chicos le hicieron entrar en cuenta de que no había forma de que Mikey hubiese salido con vida de aquella explosión y que lo mejor sería que dejara de buscarlo, porque él no regresaría jamás. Se había ido para nunca volver.

Y le dolió muchísimo aceptar aquello, porque algo muy dentro de él creía fervientemente que Miguel Ángel seguía allí con ellos, no muerto y probablemente en un lugar frío y sombrío del que no había escapatoria. Y aquello lo había llevado a sumergirse en una miseria de la que casi no logra salir.

De hecho, a día de hoy, él creía que aún no había podido salir de ella.

Sufrió tanto al creer que Mikey podía estar con vida, para luego aceptar su muerte y ahora resultaba que él de verdad estaba vivo.

No sabía ya qué creer. Y mucho menos sabía qué pensar. Porque él temía de que aquel Miguel Ángel no fuese real.

Que fuese una fantasía suya que se había visto bastante vívida.

—¿Irnos de la ciudad? —pregunta Leo, incrédulo. Sin entender absolutamente nada—. ¿Por qué?

Raphael suspira y se acomoda un poco en el sofá, jugando con su lata de cerveza mientras intenta pensar en algo coherente que pueda explicar ese extraño comentario que había acabado de decir pero tiene la mente totalmente en blanco.

—No sé —responde, negando levemente con la cabeza y suspirando en el proceso. Animándose por fin a ver a sus hermanos directamente al rostro—. Sólo siento que algo malo va a suceder y… no sé —repite, cerrando los ojos con decepción de su nula capacidad para inventar algo creíble y por lo menos coherente—. Díganle mal presentimiento.

—Raphael… —Donatello lo llama y le pone una mano en el hombro, logrando que éste volteara a verlo a los ojos—. No nos iremos de la ciudad —dice con seriedad, también negando con la cabeza—. Precisamente si algo va a suceder, tenemos que quedarnos. ¿Quién defendería a la ciudad si no somos nosotros?

Por un momento, Raphael pensó en Miguel Ángel. Pensó que él quizás protegería a la ciudad si ellos no estuvieran; sin embargo, algo muy dentro de él le hizo descartar la idea de inmediato y desconfiar de las intenciones de su hermanito.

Frunció el entrecejo ante aquello.

—Sí… —susurra Raph, pensando mejor las cosas. Ellos no son cobardes que huían de las situaciones—. Tienes razón —sin embargo, Raphael sentía miedo.

Estaba asustado de que algo malo realmente sucediera y que ellos se viesen afectados por eso.

No quería perder a nadie más.

Y si algo malo ocurriría en la ciudad en el futuro, la posibilidad de que uno de sus hermanos pudiese morir era alta.

Y él no estaba seguro de querer quedarse a probablemente ser asesinado, tampoco.

Sólo no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 _Lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto en traerles la continuación;; es sólo que en éstas últimas semanas había estado algo ocupada y el domingo pasado fueron las pruebas de estado de mi país y terminé súper estresada por culpa de las personas que lo presentaron conmigo.'c porque había una chica que en la primera sesión leía en voz alta y otra que se puse a llorar en medio de las pruebas; y en la segunda sesión, la misma chica que lloró, se quedó dormida y comenzó a roncar;; y sumándole eso a mí déficit de atención y mi dislexia, es un caos total;;_

 _Así que de nuevo, lamento mucho la demora._

 _Si avanzo hoy en la historia, prometo mañana traerles otro capítulo.'3_

 _Gracias a las que aún sigan por aquí.'3_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	11. Eleven

**Eleven;**

Leonardo observa el lugar en el que se encuentran e inevitablemente, frunce el entrecejo.

Junto con Donatello, habían decidido salir a investigar un poco las localizaciones que según S.H.A.D.O.W, Mikey usaba ahí en Nueva York. Lo que sucedía, era que Leonardo no estaba muy seguro de aquella información, dado que el lugar al que habían ido, que era un edificio de árcade abandonado, dónde había bastantes máquinas de videojuegos antiguos empolvadas, seguramente ya arruinadas, sin poderse usar. Había cigarrillos en el suelo y algunas pipas para marihuana y crack rotas por todas partes, como si aquel lugar hubiese sido en el pasado, un punto de encuentro para drogadictos.

Pero no había rastros de Miguel Ángel.

—¿Estás seguro que éste es el lugar, Donnie? —le pegunta a su hermano, quién estaba revisando el lugar mucho más adelante que él.

Leo puede escuchar como éste suspira.

—Estoy seguro —le responde, el mayor a penas sí lo puede escuchar por lo lejos que éste estaba y sin comentar algo más, comienza a caminar por todo el lugar, mirándolo con cierto asco.

Su nariz se le había congestionado gracias al polvo y sus ojos se sentían irritados. Lo mejor sería que se fueran de allí o él tendría un grave problema de rinitis del que quizás no se libraría en al menos dos días.

Y es que él no estaba acostumbrado al polvo. Él, de entre todos sus hermanos, siempre había sido aseado y organizado, no soportaba el desorden y mucho menos, el polvo. Limpiaba todos los días su habitación, tanto así que no necesariamente tenía qué hacerlo a diario; aunque al final lo hacía de todos modos.

Obsesivo, le decían. Pero él prefería ser así. Era un rasgo de su personalidad.

El lugar quedaba en Chinatown, él en algún momento de su vida había llegado a escuchar sobre él pero jamás había ido. Él lugar había cerrado hace al menos diez años y nadie nunca quiso comprarlo y renovarlo, así que las cosas sólo se quedaron allí y fueron olvidadas.

Cuando había visto el lugar, éste no le sorprendió mucho. En parte porque las personas no pasaban por ahí cuándo anochecía por lo peligroso que el lugar podría ser gracias a Los Dragones Púrpura, aquella estúpida pandilla que tenía contactos con la mafia para así obtener todo el armamento que siempre usaban para robarle a las personas y extorsionar a los habitantes de aquella zona.

Chinatown por la noche se convertía en su patio de juegos.

Por otra parte, el lugar no le había sorprendido, porque a Miguel Ángel siempre le habían gustados los videojuegos, en especial los árcade que habían allí; y antes, desde que Mikey comenzó a incursionar en los videojuegos, gracias a la máquina árcade que ellos tenían en casa, siempre que tenían la oportunidad iban al local que quedaba en la tercera avenida, en el barrio de Kips Bay y pasaban allí todo el día, jugando con él.

Leo suspira, recordando aquellos tiempos. Siente un ligero apretón en su corazón, como si en su pecho se hubiese posicionado un enorme peso que no le dejaría respirar e intenta no pensar más en los buenos tiempos, cuando no se había ahogado en emociones negativas debido a la persona que justamente estaba buscando.

Y se siente estúpido, de cierta forma. Se siente un completo imbécil por lo que está haciendo.

Él estaba allí, buscando a su hermano menor supuestamente muerto y, si él seguía con vida, si él seguía respirando, ¿por qué no había vuelto? ¿Qué haría Leonardo si llegase a encontrar alguna pista que lo condujera a él? ¿Qué le diría si lo llegase a encontrar?

Detiene su caminar de manera abrupta y se queda observando el suelo.

Leo de repente había comenzado a sentirse ansioso, y no por el hecho de que quizás él pudiese encontrar a Miguel Ángel, que lo pudiese volver a ver y abrazar. Que pudiese estar a su lado una vez más como él tanto había deseado desde hacía seis años. No, se sintió ansioso porque de alguna manera, él no quería encontrarlo, no quería tenerlo frente a él y mucho menos sabiendo que éste se había llegado a involucrar con la Bratvá —aunque claro, en los archivos que había leído con Donatello casi no había información de qué había hecho exactamente con ellos; allí sólo decía que estuvo en el mismo lugar con personas de la Bratvá y el artículo no cavó profundamente en su relación—.

De hecho, él había leído varias cosas que sólo hablaban superficialmente de él, de lo que había hecho y con quién en los últimos años. Aquella información y nada era básicamente lo mismo; o bueno, exageraba, había información allí que lo había sorprendido pero no había nada que le hubiese dicho qué hacía realmente Mikey con esas personas o por qué. Y, luego de haberse leído toda la información en la que el nombre _Miguel Ángel Hamato_ aparecía, pudo darse cuenta que esa agencia no supo absolutamente nada sobre él en un lapso de aproximadamente un año; y luego, milagrosamente, había aparecido en Bangkok en una cantina dónde prostituían chicas extranjeras.

Y luego de eso, tampoco había nada.

Suspira con profundidad y decide que lo mejor sería irse y dejar el tema así, olvidarlo y hacer cómo si jamás hubiesen leído al respecto.

Porque era algo totalmente absurdo, si se permitía serse sincero. ¿Qué tal que él estuviese muerto? Estaría perdiendo el tiempo, buscando a alguien que ya no existe. Y si Mikey, por alguna razón estuviese vivo, ¿de qué servía buscarlo? Habían pasado seis años desde que el depósito de chatarrería había explotado y él no se había dignado en volver; no se había dignado en dar señales de vida. Había fingido estar muerto y no le importó lo que ellos iban a sufrir por eso.

¿Por qué buscar a alguien que lo más probable era que no quisiera ser encontrado?

—¡Donnie! —Llama a su hermano y ni siquiera espera a que éste le responda—. ¡Vámonos! —Leonardo no espera a que el menor le responda, sólo comienza a caminar directamente hacia la salida de aquel local abandonado y suspira entre furioso, triste y decepcionado.

—¡Ey, Leo! ¡Espera! —Donatello lo alcanza y lo toma del antebrazo, deteniéndolo y logrando que éste diera la vuelta—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué no querías buscar algo que nos indicase dónde podría estar Mikey? —los ojos rojizos de Donatello lo observaban directamente a los suyos y le calaron profundamente.

Leo se quedó analizando el rostro de su hermano y un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a surgir en él. Puede que él hubiese sido el de la idea de buscar a Miguel Ángel y que Donnie se hubiese rehusado al principio, pero ahora, los hermosos ojos de Donatello tenían un brillo de esperanza que sólo había llegado a ver en Raphael hace unos años cuándo creyó que Mikey estaba vivo. Y Leo recuerda todo lo que su otro hermano había sufrido cuándo él había matado aquella esperanza de poder encontrar a su hermanito luego de todo ése tiempo, recuerda lo roto y vacío que Raphael había estado y se siente asustado, porque no quiere volver a matarle aquella esperanza a su otro hermano.

Al parecer lo que Donnie necesitaba, era que él tuviese la esperanza suficiente para así él poder tener esperanza también.

Y ahora sentía que debía decirle lo que había estado pensando.

Porque después de todo, si le decía, su esperanza se quebraría; y si no lo hacía, ésta de todas formas podría perderse al darse cuenta de la realidad.

Que Miguel Ángel no quería estar con ellos.

Porque ¿dónde estaba si no era así?

* * *

 _Notarán que los pensamientos de todos los hermanos tienen matices diferentes. No he indagado mucho en la mente de Donatello pero él se me hace algo complicado de usar¿? A parte porque él será la voz de la razón a partir de ahora. El punto neutro del fanfic a parte de Abril, supongo._

 _Sobre Yoshi, también lo incluiré en algún momento —cofcofenelcapítulodieciséiscofcof— y bueno, no lo meteré taanto en la historia cómo me hubiese gustado hacerlo, pero oigan, en las pocas veces que llegará a aparecer, su aparición tendrá o cambios bruscos en la historia o momentos de profundo análisis filosófico¿?_

 _Éste capítulo en especial es uno de mis favoritos —aunque bueno, éste fic es de los pocos que he escrito y que en serio me ha gustado— ya que Leo tiene un buen punto. Sin embargo, no está del todo correcto aunque lo parezca._

 _¡Pero eso se resolverá en otro cap!_

 _Quería aprovechar ésta oportunidad para comentarles que estoy creando otro fanfic RaphaMikey. Aún no lo subo, pero lo estoy desarrollando. Y bueno, quería preguntarles si quisieran que lo subiera. El fanfic sería AU escolar y trata sobre notas anónimas¿? Ustedes díganme si les agrada la idea y quisieran leerlo.')_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.'3_

 _Nos leemos._

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	12. Twelve

**Twelve;**

Leo voltea de nuevo y observa que detrás de él no hay nadie, sin embargo, él puede jurar que había una presencia no sólo observándolo sino también siguiéndolo desde que habían decidido volver a casa.

Al final, Leonardo le había dicho a Donatello que no estaba de humor como para hacer lo que estaban haciendo y que quería ir a caminar para despejar su mente un poco, porque el hecho de creer que Mikey está vivo lo abrumaba un poco. El menor estuvo de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar, desviándose de su camino a casa y comenzando a adentrarse a Brooklyn, más específicamente en Dumbo, un hermoso barrio pero que a esas horas de la noche, era bastante tétrico.

Leo estaba alarmado, inquieto y con los sentidos alerta. En serio estaba sintiendo que alguien los seguía. Y de hecho se sorprendía que Donatello no se hubiese dado cuenta ya, quizás era porque éste estaba demasiado enfrascado en su monólogo sobre una tecnología biónica que podría usarse para poder controlar a las persona si se implantaba en el cerebro que él había estado leyendo en los archivos de S.H.A.D.O.W y que de verdad le había llamado la atención.

Y Leonardo le reconocía su entusiasmo y emoción, después de todo, aquella tecnología lo había dejado bastante sorprendido; sin embargo, él necesitaba que su hermano se diese cuenta de la realidad.

—Donnie —le llama, volteando de nuevo para darse cuenta que, justo cómo hacía unos segundos, no había nadie detrás de ellos—. Donatello —el mencionado por fin capta que su hermano mayor le había estado llamando y le observa en silencio, esperando que éste dijese algo—. Nos están siguiendo —dice sin más.

Donatello ni siquiera se exalta, de hecho, su reacción sorprende de sobremanera a Leonardo. Donnie había suspirado y había asentido levemente con la cabeza, como diciéndole que precisamente él ya lo había sentido.

Que ya lo sabía.

—Y cómo te decía… —Leo por fin entiende que toda la palabrería que su hermano menor había estado diciendo era en realidad, un método para camuflar el hecho de que él ya había notado aquella otra presencia. El mayor se recordó a sí mismo no volver a subestimar a sus hermanos jamás.

Y mucho menos a Donatello; porque bueno, él era el más inteligente, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que alguien los seguía antes de que él lo hiciese.

Obvio.

Y aquella táctica de mantener una conversación sobre un tema equis era bastante… ingeniosa. Si aquella persona los llegase a atacar, pensando que estaban distraídos, se llevaría la enorme sorpresa de que era totalmente lo contrario.

Cada día sus hermanos le sorprendían más y más, eso sin duda.

Ambos siguieron caminando otras dos cuadras, manteniendo la conversación cómo podían, intercambiando algunas palabras clave de lo que deberían ir haciendo y, en un momento determinado de la conversación, Donatello había mencionado lo grandes, oscuros y hermosos que eran los callejones que había en aquel barrio. El pelinegro no tuvo que analizarlo mucho, las cosas eran demasiado claras: lo mejor era ir hacia algún callejón y perderse de la vista de quién sea que los estaba siguiendo, para así ellos poder identificar en dónde se encontraba y atacarlo cuando estuviese distraído intentando encontrarlos nuevamente.

Había comenzado a hacer un poco más de frío, Leonardo incluso pensó que de repente iba a comenzar a llover. Quizás si eso sucedía ellos podrían tener más ventaja en perder a su espía, después de todo, gracias al sonido de la lluvia, ellos podrían escapar sin ser escuchados.

Giraron casualmente por uno de los callejones, a diferencia del resto, éste no tenía ningún mural, ningún grafiti. Sin embargo, estaba lleno de implementos de construcción: cemento, vidrios, tubos de acero, entre muchas más cosas. Incluso podían sentir el aroma de la pintura muy fuertemente.

En un instinto, Leonardo volteó a ver aquellos vidrios, quedándose paralizado al lograr ver cómo alguien, desde el edificio que tenían detrás, se reflejaba en aquel material. La persona a penas sí se podía ver, pero Leonardo, en aquella milésima de segundo que lo vio, pudo reconocer una cabellera rubia que por más tiempo que pasase, él jamás olvidaría.

Se volteó con rapidez y observo el lugar dónde segundos antes él podía jurar haber visto a aquella persona pero no vio nada. Ya nadie estaba ahí.

Y Leonardo deja salir todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones y su mente vuelve a ponerse en un caos.

Él había visto a Miguel Ángel.

—Leo, ¿qué pasa? —el menor se había percatado de que su hermano no se veía en lo absoluto bien y se acerca a él con preocupación.

La mirada azulada del mayor se encuentra escrutando el suelo cómo si éste fuese a hablar en algún momento y le fuese a explicar qué había acabado de suceder; y su respiración se había acelerado bastante.

—Creo que vi a Mikey —dice en un susurro. Un murmullo que por poco se lo lleva el viento pero el castaño logró escucharle.

—¿Qué? —Donatello lo observa extrañado y voltea a ver a todas partes, queriendo encontrar a su hermano, también. Pero lamentablemente, éste no logró ver a nadie.

—Juro que lo vi, Donnie —dice el mayor, ahora exasperado. Casi entrando en un ataque de pánico—. Era él.

El silencio que se crea en la atmósfera logra hacer que Leo entre en otro monólogo intensamente introspectivo justo cómo le había pasado en el árcade.

Y se da cuenta de que quizás había estado equivocado con respecto a las intenciones de Miguel Ángel.

Se da cuenta de muchas cosas que hasta ése momento no había logrado comprender y se siente estúpido de nuevo. Se siente enojado consigo mismo y, en especial, con Mikey —aunque sabía a la perfección que quizás ni tenía el derecho de estarlo—. Porque sabe que de nuevo había sacado conclusiones apresuradas, tal y como él siempre solía hacerlo.

Tuvo un momento en el que sintió una especie de iluminación, ¿qué pasa si Miguel Ángel hubiese intentado volver antes? No era una opción absurda como antes lo había pensado en el dojo cuando tuvo tiempo de meditar las cosas, no. Quizás su hermanito no podía hacerlo. No podía sólo aparecer frente a ellos quién sabe por qué, pero _sólo no podía_. Aquella posibilidad era tan terriblemente alta que a Leonardo le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

¿Y qué tal si Mikey siempre estuvo al tanto ellos? ¿Siguiéndolos y siempre deseando volver?

Después de todo, justo lo había visto.

Justo aquello había sucedido.

Mikey los había estado siguiendo de cerca.

 _¿Y si siempre hubiese sido así?_

* * *

 _Supongo que con el tiempo la mente de Leo se convertirá en todo un remolino de emociones. Su perspectiva, para mí, es una de las más complejas de aquí. Creo yo que es porque él es algo mayor y siempre está pendiente de los pequeños detalles. Idk, en éste punto de la historia las mentes de todos se me hacen complejas xD. Dentro de poco comenzaré a indagar en el pasado de Miguel Ángel, así que, estén pendientes.'3_

 _ **Pd.** Subí la historia de la que estaba hablando en el capítulo anterior.') por si quieren pasarse a leer._

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	13. Thirteen

**Thirteen;**

Eran las siete de la mañana y todos estaban en el comedor desayunando en un silencio que les ponía los pelos de punta, incomodándolos; su padre, quién al parecer los había notado tensos, había decidido encender el televisor y poner el noticiero para lograr distraer a todos; sin embargo, Raphael se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza al escuchar las noticias que estaban pasando.

Eso empeoraba su incomodidad, de hecho.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así? —pregunta Leonardo, observando directamente a la pantalla escuchando atentamente a la reportera.

Donatello asiente y le da la razón.

—Uno que debemos encontrar —dice, llevándose otra cucharada de su cereal a la boca.

Raphael suspira bastante nervioso.

La noticia hablaba de que en la noche anterior se habían encontrado una serie de cadáveres repartidos por toda la ciudad. Todos los cadáveres tenían rastros de haber sido torturados de manera despiadada y con una flecha en alguna parte de su cuerpo como causa de muerte; ya sea porque haya perforado su cerebro, o su corazón, o alguna arteria importante. Pero todos habían muerto a causa de una flecha, sin excepción.

Y el asesino no había dejado ni un solo rastro de quién era. No dejó ni una sola pista a la policía para lograr descifrar quién era. Sin embargo había dejado archivos expiatorios de todos los crímenes de aquellas personas.

Porque sí, todas esas personas asesinadas eran criminales sucios y, varios de ellos, eran políticos corruptos. Todos tenían una larga lista de crímenes como distribución de drogas, violación, posesión de pornografía infantil, posesión y ventas ilegales de armas, entre más cosas.

En total habían sido dieciocho hombres y once mujeres.

Veintinueve personas asesinadas.

Todas ellas en una noche.

Y Raphael presentía saber quién lo había hecho.

Lo presentía, sí, porque en su interior no estaba muy seguro. Pero inevitablemente todos sus instintos apuntaban a aquellos ninjas con los que él se había enfrentado hacía tres días. Apuntaba a ellos y, como parte de la lista, apuntaba a Miguel Ángel. Porque ellos traían arco y flechas. Quizás uno que otro traía otro tipo de arma, pero la gran mayoría tenía arco y flechas.

Como Miguel Ángel.

Sin embargo, él no creía que Mikey lo hubiese hecho.

O más bien, quería convencerse de que su hermanito no estaba involucrado en aquella matanza sangrienta y despiadada que había ocurrido la noche anterior, porque bueno… él no sería capaz de hacerlo ¿o sí?

No, en definitiva Miguel Ángel no podría hacerlo.

Durante los primeros años de su vida él, junto a ellos, habían aprendido el valor de la vida y, que no importaba quién fuese, su vida debía respetarse, porque esto era sagrado. Todos habían aprendido juntos que ante nada eran sus valores cómo personas y su integridad moral debía mantenerse a salvo en todo momento porque cuando se pierde todo, aquello era lo único que un ninja podría conservar.

Después de todo, los ninjas perdían un poco de su humanidad cada vez que comprometían sus valores.

Recordando un poco, Raphael logra tranquilizarse considerablemente. Cuando vio a Miguel Ángel por primera vez, éste estaba peleando en contra de los ninjas que tenían su mismo traje. Quizás él no estaba de acuerdo con asesinar personas y por ello, aquellos ninjas intentaban asesinarlo a él, para que no interfiriera en su misión de acabar a todas aquellas personas que justo habían asesinado la noche anterior.

Su tranquilidad duró poco cuándo analiza de nuevo aquello que había acabado de pensar y deja caer la cuchara con su cereal con fuerza en su plato, ocasionando un ruido bastante irritante que llamó la atención de los demás; sin embargo, él ni captó que los demás miembros de su familia le observaban con intriga.

Raphael de nuevo se había comenzado a sentir nervioso y bastante ansioso, en especial porque si aquellos ninjas eran tan buenos como él los había sentido la noche en la que peleó contra ellos, eso significaba que ellos podrían matar a Miguel Ángel sin ningún esfuerzo.

Su corazón de repente se sintió cómo si se hubiese detenido de golpe.

Aquellos ninjas eran demasiado capaces, y si querían matar a Mikey, seguramente lo lograrían. _O seguramente ya lo habrían logrado._

 _No._

Miguel Ángel no iba a morir, no de nuevo. No si él estaba ahí para impedirlo.

Sin embargo, su corazón vuelve a latir cuando recuerda que Mikey se estaba encargando bastante bien de los ninjas aquella noche en el Central Park. Habían sido once contra Mikey y éste se estaba encargando muy bien de las cosas.

 _Sí._

Seguramente Miguel Ángel era más capaz de lo que él creía y no iba a dejar que lo asesinaran.

—Raphael, hijo mío —la voz de su padre lo saca de su introspección y lo observa con curiosidad—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Raphael mira a todos y nota que éstos, aparte de que ya habían acabado de desayunar, se encontraban dedicándole una mirada de total confusión e inquisición, como queriendo saber en qué era lo que él estaba pensando.

—Sí, sí, sólo estaba pensando —dice sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto y continúa comiendo bajo la atenta mirada de su familia sobre él—. En serio —insiste cuando los demás no despegaban sus ojos de él y, luego de que ellos le miraran intrigados por otro minuto, al final suspiraron y cada quién volvió a lo suyo mientras Raphael terminaba de desayunar.

El chico temperamental cierra los ojos y se permite bufar un poco, teniendo aquel mismo sentimiento que él había tenido en The China Wok luego de que Miguel Ángel saliera del local.

Quizás lo mejor sí sería que Mikey estuviese muerto. Que jamás hubiese regresado de la muerte.

Porque Raphael no era capaz de soportar la incertidumbre de lo que podría sucederle en aquellos momentos. No sabía nada de lo que él estuviese haciendo o de lo que le estuviesen haciendo. Fácilmente Mikey podría estar muerto ya y él jamás saberlo, porque sentía que quizás no lo volvería a ver.

Y aquello era muchísimo peor que sólo tener la certeza de que Miguel Ángel había muerto, porque bueno, una cosa era saber algo y otra muy diferente creer en algo. Si sabes que algo sucedió con una persona amada, bien, era sólo eso; lo sabías y eso era todo. Pero si no sabías qué había llegado a ocurrir con alguien, tú imaginación sólo comenzaría a divagar en las cosas horribles que pudieron haberle sucedido y jamás tendrías paz.

Suspira, queriendo dejar de pensar en ello y se concentra de nuevo en su desayuno. Sus hermanos ya no se encontraban allí, sólo su padre, quién le observaba como queriendo descifrar qué tenía.

Aunque obviamente Raphael no le iba a decir nada. Y su padre tampoco preguntaría. Porque él era así, Splinter prefería esperar a que sus hijos pidieran la ayuda, esperaba hasta que ellos decidieran que era hora de exponer sus incertidumbres y problemas, porque así ellos podrían fortalecerse mucho más, primero intentando resolver sus problemas por sí mismos y luego, quizás, al pedir ayuda.

Porque cada quien se hace más fuerte al aceptar qué puede o no hacer por su cuenta.

Raphael se levanta del comedor y lleva sus platos al lavado, aquel día era Donatello a quién le tocaba lavar los platos, así que Rapha, sin decir nada, sólo deja las cosas en el lavado, ignorando por completo las miradas inquisitivas de sus hermanos.

Leo suspira cuando observa cómo Raphael sale de la cocina aún sumergido en sus pensamientos y voltea a ver a Donatello, quién seguía con su labor de lavar los platos sucios.

—¿Qué crees que le suceda? —Donatello se encoge de hombros.

—Está así desde la noticia de los asesinatos —dice sin muchos rodeos, volteando a ver a Leonardo y notándolo preocupado, observando el lugar que su hermano había tomado segundos antes—. Sabes que él en el fondo es un sentimental —vuelve a encogerse de hombros y, en silencio, cada quién se concentra en algo diferente.

—Quizás sea algo más —dice Leo y, dejando a un confundido Donatello, el mayor se dirige hacia la habitación del peli rojo.

* * *

 _Los pensamientos confusos de Rapha hasta me hacen confundir a mí, qué cosas._

 _Cómo prometí, aquí el cap;3; lamento haberme tardado, es sólo que tenía como tres ideas en mente de cómo podría escribir éste capítulo y bueno, decidirme no fue fácil. Al final opté por éste camino y agh, esperemos que haya sido la mejor decisión._

 _Poniéndome a recordar¿? No he aclarado la edad de los chicos, yisas. Qué me pasa._

 _Leonardo tiene 23._

 _Casey tiene 22._

 _Raphael tiene 21._

 _Abril tiene 20._

 _Donatello tiene 19._

 _Y Miguel Ángel tiene 16._

 _Así que¿? Para calcular la edad que tenían ellos cuándo Mikey 'murió' sólo resten 6. xD_

 _Gracias por leer Notas Anónimas;3; no pensé que les fuera a gustar tanto como lo hizo.'3 me hacen re feliz._

 _Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo,_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	14. Fourteen

**Fourteen;**

—¿Tuvieron suerte? —Abril se acerca a los chicos y los observa, notándolos tensos. Todos miraban a Raphael en el borde de uno de los tantos edificios que había allí, apartado del resto.

Los demás suspiran.

—¿Te refieres a Raphael o al asesino? —Donatello devuelve la pregunta y ve como sus dos amigos se alzan de hombros.

—Ambas —responde Casey, sentándose en la base de la antena que había en aquella terraza de ese edificio en el Bronx y espera a que los hermanos le respondan aquella duda.

—No, no hemos tenido suerte —responde Leonardo con cierto tono de pesadez y, de nuevo, suspira mientras que al mismo tiempo negaba con la cabeza—. El asesino anda suelto por ahí y lo único que hemos hecho es encontrar cadáver tras cadáver que no nos llevan a ningún lado y… —su vista se dirige a Raphael, quién miraba a la ciudad sumido en su propio mundo—. Rapha jura que nada está sucediendo —sus amigos asienten con la cabeza y deciden no preguntar nada más.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidieron acompañarnos al final? —interrumpe el silencio el menor presente y todos le miran, preguntándole a qué se refería—. Digo, su ayuda siempre es bienvenida, pero dijeron que no podrían patrullar ésta noche —Casey se ríe y se alza de hombros.

—La lesión que se hizo mi hermana jugando hockey no era tan grave y me di cuenta que ella no me necesitaba, que estaría bien por su cuenta —responde con cierta lástima en su voz, como si muy en su interior no hubiese querido decir aquellas palabras—. Así que decidí no deprimirme por saber que mi hermanita creció y ya no me necesita y vine a ayudarles.

Leonardo le sonríe un poco consternado y pone una de sus manos en el hombro de Casey. Éste le observa y le sonríe de vuelta, entendiendo que el de bandana azul conocía a la perfección el sentimiento y que no sólo lo había sentido una vez, si no varias. Ambos chicos terminan riendo con suavidad y Abril sólo sonríe al medio comprender las miradas de los dos mayores.

—Se suponía que no podría porque tenía que hacer algo en la universidad y al final acabé más rápido de lo que creía y aquí estoy —todos le miran con desconcierto y la única mujer se ríe un poco nerviosa—. Bueno, entré en la universidad —ella se alza de hombros y los demás niegan con la cabeza al no comprender absolutamente nada. Ninguno sabía que ella estaba estudiando—. Luego les cuento —le resta importancia.

Un ruido casi imperceptible los saca de su pequeña burbuja y los pone instantáneamente en estado de alerta. Era un sonido débil, casi como un eco a la distancia; sin embargo, todos allí conocían a la perfección el sonido que provocaba algún objeto filoso al cortar el aire con rapidez. Todos se quedan en sus lugares e intentan agudizar mucho más sus sentidos, queriendo descifrar de dónde podría provenir.

Raphael hace un sonido sordo, como un bufido, uno que quizás habría muerto en su garganta y los demás se acercan a ver si el de bandana roja había visto algo. El bufido parecía estar lleno de sorpresa, incertidumbre y ansiedad. Como si hubiese visto algo que no se esperaba.

Cuando llegan al borde del edificio, pueden escuchar los pasos apresurados de alguien. Resonaban por todo el lugar, parecían pisadas desesperadas, como si estuviese huyendo de algo. Aún no veían a nadie pero sabían que en algún momento lo harían. Luego, quizás sólo unos milisegundos después, pueden oír como el mismo objeto filoso atraviesa el aire y posteriormente, logran ver como un hombre cae al suelo en una esquina.

Éste grita de dolor y comienza a arrastrarse hasta que por fin ellos pueden verlo completamente. Era un hombre caucásico, de al menos cuarenta años, era alto y llevaba un elegante traje negro; y, en su pierna derecha, había una flecha negra con rojo clavada profundamente, haciéndolo sangrar.

—Creo que lo encontramos… —susurra Leo con una leve sonrisa en los labios y hace una seña con sus dedos, ordenándole al resto que se movieran hacia la dirección dónde el hombre se encontraba pidiendo clemencia. Todos, en silencio, acatan su orden y cuándo logran tener una vista clara de lo que sucedía, todos se quedan analizándola en silencio.

Había un ninja de traje negro, y si ellos enfocaban bien la vista, podrían notar que dicho traje, tenía unas cuantas partes en un rojo oscuro. El ninja tenía una máscara y varias armas; entre ellas: un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

—Por favor… no me mate —rogaba el hombre, deslizándose aún por el suelo y comenzando a llorar cuándo su espalda había logrado tocar una pared.

Estaba encerrado.

—Hace dos días en el puerto de Manhattan descargaron unas supuestas provisiones de comida instantánea que habían sido exportadas desde Japón —todos se quedan en silencio y comienzan a escuchar. El ninja había sacado otra flecha y ahora la estaba apuntando a la cabeza del hombre—. Sin embargo, la descarga se hizo en la noche y usted, junto con los Yakuza, estuvieron allí —el ninja lanza la flecha y ésta se incrusta en el hombro derecho del hombre, quién grita con fuerza—. Ahora, dígame: ¿qué había en las cajas y a dónde las llevaron? —los chicos fruncen el entrecejo y se miran entre sí con confusión. Todos, menos Raphael, quién aún observaba la escena con muchísima atención.

—No sé de qué está hablando… por favor —el ninja deja escapar un fuerte bufido y con una rapidez que sorprendió a los chicos, sacó otra flecha y se la disparó al hombre justo en la pierna izquierda—. ¡En serio no sé nada! —grita casi desesperado. El ninja se acerca peligrosamente a él y lo toma por el cuello, levantándolo. Todos pueden notar que el ninja, de hecho, no era tan alto.

—¡Responda! —el ninja golpea múltiples veces al hombre con su arco, demostrando furia y, luego de varios golpes más, se detiene—. Responda si no quiere que lo obligue a que me ruegue matarlo.

Aquel susurro, frío y bajo, logró ocasionarle a los demás un fuerte escalofrío.

Aquella amenaza les había puesto los pelos de punta.

—Deberíamos intervenir, Leo —dice Donatello, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su hermano y logrando que éste volteara a verlo y, luego de que intercambiaran algunas miradas, el mayor asiente con la cabeza y desenvaina su Katana.

—Estén listos —dice, mirando a los demás; sin embargo, su mirada se detiene en Raphael, quién estaba enfrente de él, aun observando la escena con atención y moviendo inquietamente uno de sus pies. Parecía alterado por algo, Leo lo sabía; después de todo, le conocía a la perfección.

Algo serio le sucedía a Raphael, y Leo, ya bastante desconfiado, puede jurar que su hermano, quizás, le estaba ocultando algo de suma importancia.

De hecho, Leonardo podía asegurar que el peli rojo ya había visto a aquel ninja antes. Aquello lo deducía debido a que él fue el único que no se extrañó al ver el traje del ninja.

Traje que ellos jamás en sus vidas habían visto.

—¡Bien, bien! —dice el hombre, cediendo. Intimidado por la amenaza que el ninja había acabado de hacer—. No sé a dónde lo llevaron y tampoco sé con… exactitud qué había en esas cajas… —dice con dificultad. A leguas se podía notar que el dolor le impedía el habla. El ninja lo suelta y vuelve a apuntarle con otra flecha, como incitándolo a seguir hablando—. Sólo sé que son varios químicos altamente peligrosos, no sé sus nombres ni… sus nomenclaturas… —el ninja comienza a bajar la flecha y deja que el hombre se tome todo el tiempo que necesite para recordar alguna otra cosa—. Pero tienen algo que ver con Cloro, Azida y… ¿Cadmio?

—No puede ser… —susurra Donnie, exaltado. Ya teniendo una idea de qué químicos eran.

—¿Trifluoruro de Cloro, Azidoazida Azida y Dimetilcadmio? —pregunta el ninja y el hombre sólo asiente, dándole la razón.

—Justo ésos tres —el hombre hace una expresión de dolor y, sin poder soportar estar mucho más de pie, colapsa al suelo.

—¿Y para qué lo van a usar?

—No sé… —susurra el hombre, bajando la mirada. El ninja al parecer no estuvo muy feliz con aquella reacción y le dispara otra flecha, ésta vez, en una de sus rodillas. Luego, justo como había hecho anteriormente, saca otra flecha y le apunta a la cabeza; en ésta ocasión, con una determinación que a los demás les hizo entender que no dudaría en matarlo.

—Aho- —Leonardo iba a dar la orden de intervenir pero, para su sorpresa, Raphael se le había adelantado.

Y los había dejado a todos petrificados con lo que había gritado.

—¡Miguel Ángel, detente! ¡Para! —salta de la azotea en la que se encuentra y cae justo al lado del ninja, quién lo mira con profundidad—. No lo asesines… _tú no eres así_ …

* * *

 _Sé que tardé, y lo siento por ello.'c pero si las reconforta¿? justo ahora me encuentro escribiendo la continuación, así que esperemos que fluya y no se me vuelva a perder el capítulo.'c y si fluye, bueno, traeré conti rápido._

 _Cómo verán. El final es intenso.') ¿qué les pareció? Asdfghjklñsd, ¿qué creen que sucederá ahora?_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, cositas!_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	15. Fifteen

**Fifteen;**

El lugar se queda en un silencio incómodo y bastante pesado. Las respiraciones y gemidos sonoros del hombre es lo único que puede hacer del lugar algo menos extraño.

Los demás también habían bajado de la azotea luego de salir de su shock inicial y, ya en el suelo, ninguno sabe qué hacer o qué decir. Los fríos ojos de quién supuestamente es Miguel Ángel los analizaba de manera profunda, llegaba muy dentro de ellos y los Hamato mayores sintieron un fuerte escalofrío recorrerlos de forma casi dolorosa.

Donnie comienza a hiperventilar casi imperceptiblemente pero, gracias al silencio, puede oírse. Sus ojos se sienten irritados y no logra discernir si aquello es por el tiempo que los ha tenido abiertos o si es por saber que aquel ninja, era, quizás, su hermanito.

Raphael se queda estático en su lugar, pensando más claramente en lo que había hecho y sólo se queda de pie, mirando a los ojos a Mikey. Porque sin duda era él. Tenía qué ser. Aquellos eran los mismos ojos vacíos y llenos de frialdad que él había observado en el depósito hacía unos días cuándo le atrapó, eran aquellos ojos azules que no expresaban nada más que sólo odio y rencor.

Quizás había sido mala idea gritar su nombre, después de todo, él le había pedido que nunca se lo dijera a los demás; sin embargo, Raphael no había podido quedarse viendo como él torturaba a aquel hombre sólo por información. Él no iba a ser un simple espectador; un testigo del monstruo que la policía estaba buscando.

Y tampoco podía dejar que su hermanito hiciera aquella bestialidad.

De hecho, el terror se había expandido por todo su cuerpo cuando por fin, con sus propios ojos, había observado que era él quien había estado dejando aquellos cadáveres esparcidos por toda la ciudad. Su pecho se había comprimido dolorosamente en decepción, rabia, enojo y, más que nada, miedo. Miedo en saber que sus sospechas sobre el asesino eran ciertas; miedo de haber visto en lo que su hermano se había convertido.

De hecho, ahora que le daba otra mirada, definitivamente no era él.

Aquella persona jamás podría ser su hermano.

Porque él no haría algo tan horrible.

Nunca.

—Tú no eres así, Mikey… basta —extiende su mano derecha y hace una seña para que se detenga, para que deje de apuntarle a la cabeza a aquel hombre. Los ojos azules frente a él le miran indiferentemente y, sin hacer ni un movimiento demás, dispara y la flecha entra directamente en uno de los ojos del hombre, asesinándolo.

Abril deja escapar un gritillo agudo por la impresión, mientras que los demás sólo había podido gritar un « _no_ » que se quedó flotando en el aire, pesando mil kilos. Leonardo niega con la cabeza lentamente, casi queriendo reírse, pero no lo hace.

La situación era absurda.

Porque él _sabía_ que Miguel Ángel jamás haría algo así.

Él no podía creer que aquel ninja era su hermano, y seguramente no lo habría creído de no haber sido porque Mikey se quitó la máscara que escondía su cara.

Raphael le observa con un sentimiento de aturdimiento, lleno de sorpresa, miedo, tristeza e ira. Leonardo sólo puede sentir la decepción llegar a él en una oleada fuerte y, Donatello, más que sentir el alivio —que en un principio, cuando vio la fotografía de él en aquellos archivos que hackeó— de saber que su hermanito estaba vivo, sintió desprecio.

Casey y Abril se habían quedado casi al margen de todo, observando con atención, al igual que los demás, el rostro inexpresivo del rubio.

—El Miguel Ángel que conocías murió, Raphael —dice. Su voz, de nuevo, era rasposa y fría. Incluso los chicos podían jurar que habían escuchado un pequeño deje de ironía en su voz—. Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte —el peli rojo suelta un bufido consternado y sus ojos inquietos se pasean por el lugar entero, observando más de la cuenta al hombre muerto al lado de su hermano y, posteriormente, volviendo a mirar al menor.

Raphael puede sentir el cómo sus hermanos y amigos le miraban con recelo, casi reclamándole el hecho de que quizás él se había reunido antes con Mikey.

Como puede, los ignora.

—No podías evitar que no hiciésemos nada con todos los cadáveres que dejabas —responde Leonardo, demostrando su ira y decepción ante él.

Y para la sorpresa de todos, Miguel Ángel se ríe.

—No puedo creer que se esté riendo —susurra Casey lleno de sorpresa, observando con cierto asco al rubio.

—¿Y qué harían cuándo atraparan a quién lo hacía? —Miguel Ángel sonríe sardónicamente ante las miradas desconcertadas y aturdidas de todos y se humedece los labios—. ¿Entregarme a las autoridades para que hicieran justicia?

Hay un silencio pesado que dura unos cuántos segundos y Abril, quién al parecer era la única que podía poner su razón por encima de sus emociones, responde:

—Justo eso haríamos. La justicia en Nueva York se encargaría de ti y-

—¿Así como se encargó de éstos tipos? —Miguel Ángel apunta vagamente al hombre muerto a su lado y vuelve a reírse—. Él era un extorsionista. ¿Los demás? Asesinos, violadores, sicópatas. Merecían morir. ¿Y qué hizo la ley? Nada. ¿Las autoridades? Nada, porque ellos son los más corruptos.

—No son muy diferentes a ti, al parecer —interrumpe Casey toscamente, enfadado.

—… El sistema no es así —Abril, quién siempre había sido firme en las palabras que decía, había dudado en hablar.

Inevitablemente, se había sentido pequeña ante la mirada del más joven. Se había sentido intimidada y asustada.

—El sistema no funciona —sentencia Miguel Ángel, dándoles la espalda y sacando un sobre amarillo de su traje. Lo ojeó por unos segundos y luego lo tiró encima del extorsionista que había matado—. Y yo estoy muerto; así que, alguien que no existe, no pudo haber asesinado a éstas personas.

Cuando vuelve a voltearse, les regala una mirada divertida y chasquea la lengua.

—Si no van a matarme, permítanme me retiro —el tono de su voz demostraba su poco interés ante la situación y aquello ofendió intensamente a los demás presentes. Miguel Ángel se da la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—¿Por qué hacernos creer que habías muerto? —Donnie había dado un paso adelante. Sus ojos estaban reteniendo lágrimas que de pronto comenzarían a resbalarse por sus mejillas al no poder retenerlas todas.

—Donnie, no… —Leonardo lo toma del antebrazo e impide que continúe caminando hacia el menor, quién había detenido su caminar. El de bandana azul niega con la cabeza a pesar de que sabe que nadie le ve.

En aquel momento, no veía el sentido de preguntarle lo que sea a Miguel Ángel. No valía la pena.

Pues a partir de ese día, él nunca sería considerado su hermano. El verdadero Mikey había muerto en una explosión hacía seis años.

Y el Miguel Ángel que estaba frente a ellos, sólo era un asesino.

Un monstruo más.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclama Donatello, ya perdiendo la paciencia. Soltándose del agarre que el mayor estaba haciendo en su antebrazo y avanzando un poco más, quedando a la poca distancia de tres metros de su hermano menor.

El rubio sólo suelta una exclamación que fácilmente podría confundirse con una risa irónica, casi sádica; y sin darse la vuelta, responde:

—El mundo es más complicado de lo que ustedes creen —casi imperceptiblemente, su voz cambia de emoción. Sonaba algo afligida y más suave—. No siempre se puede hacer lo que queremos… a veces nuestros actos no están en nuestras manos —de repente, el sonido de las patrullas acercándose se deja escuchar a la distancia. Los Hamato sienten una especie de dèjá vú que les hace erizar y, antes de que alguien pudiese agregar algo más, Miguel Ángel lanza una bomba de humo azul oscuro que a todos les nubla la vista y que a él le deja escapar con rapidez sin que nadie lo note.

Los demás se quedan de pie allí por unos cuántos segundos hasta que escuchan más cerca a los policías y, luego de que todos salieran de su respectivo transe, deciden irse.

Habían quedado totalmente aturdidos.

Fuera de sí.

Sin poderse creer lo que había acabado de suceder.

* * *

 _Si hay alguna falta, por favor díganme, que yo lo corregiré de inmediato;; No releí éste cap so..._

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!** Again de nuevo lo siento por la tardanza.'c_

 _Intentaré actualizar Notas anónimas también.'3_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	16. Sixteen

**Sixteen;**

El camino a casa había sido silencioso, nadie había comentado nada al respecto durante todo el trayecto; y cuando llegaron al dojo, dónde habían comenzado a guardar su equipamiento, Leonardo no soportó mucho tiempo haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado, justo como los demás estaban haciendo. Así que explotó.

—¡No puedo creer que ya sabías que Mikey estaba vivo y no nos dijiste! —Leo había empujado a Raphael hasta dejarlo estampado en la pared y lo mira con tanta ira que Raphael jura que las lágrimas que salen de los ojos de su hermano es por ésta y no por alguna otra cosa.

Luego, cuando ya pasa su impresión por el acto repentino del de azul, también frunce el entrecejo y se permite empujar de vuelta al pelinegro, alejándolo de su cuerpo.

—¡Raphael no es muy diferente a nosotros, Leonardo! —interviene Donatello antes de que el peli rojo pudiese responder algo y luego todos voltean a mirarlo. Donatello tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, intimidante. Sus facciones estaban tensas y, a diferencia de los demás, ya había guardado todo su equipamiento ninja y no parecía querer explotar en ira—. Nosotros también lo sabíamos y decidiste ocultárselo a Raphael. Aquella idea no me pareció pero la acaté porque se supone eres el líder y sabes lo que haces pero… me sorprende que después de todo lo que hemos pasado en éstos años aún decidan que quizás lo mejor es guardarnos secretos cuando no deberíamos —el castaño se acerca a la entrada del dojo y, antes de salir, voltea a verlo—. Ahora sólo somos nosotros y deberíamos confiarnos las cosas. Miguel Ángel tomó un camino diferente al nuestro y… está bien —todos voltean a mirarlo y Donatello sólo suspira cuando nota el desconcierto de todos ante sus palabras—. Al final todos vamos a seguir caminos por separado, ¿o no? Él lo eligió antes que nosotros.

Su expresión era sombría cuando salió del dojo; ni siquiera se había dignado en cerrar la puerta y notó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, supuso que su padre estaba allí. Con lentitud, pasa por el pórtico y se adentra a su casa, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, no queriendo perturbar a su padre, quién preparaba algo con suma destreza.

Donatello se queda en la puerta, analizando la situación, sintiendo muy en su interior que debe decirle a su padre lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y, en especial, lo que había sucedido esa noche. Suspira, sin saber qué hacer y, cuando piensa mejor las cosas, sabe que quizás no sabría cómo comenzar a decirle lo que pasaba.

Y lo mejor sería hacerlo con los demás.

No lo iba a oculta por mucho tiempo, tampoco; pero tal vez esa noche no era el momento para decírselo.

—Me iré a dormir ahora, buenas noches —mirando al suelo, se encamina hacia su habitación.

—Buenas noches, hijo mío —responde su padre y, aunque Donatello no puede verlo, Yoshi lo observa hasta que desaparece por las escaleras.

Él sabía que sus hijos tenían algo que los estaba preocupando, algo que quizás hasta los perturbaba; sin embargo, por más curioso que él estaba, no preguntaría. Ya ellos se lo dirían en su momento.

No había prisas.

Luego de unos largos minutos, escucha como sus demás hijos entran a la casa, Casey y Abril lo habían hecho, también, sólo para desearle las buenas noches y luego se fueron. Para ése momento, él ya había terminado de cocinar un tradicional platillo japonés y se disponía a comerlo.

Él, durante las noches en las que no meditaba y en las que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, justo como esa, hacía algo de comer y salía a caminar por su propiedad.

Su casa era considerablemente grande, tenía zonas verdes y estaba al lado de un bosque bastante denso. Un bosque que él amaba visitar cuando quería reflexionar y sus hijos hacían muchísimo escándalo en casa y no le dejaban concentrarse.

Dejando los platos sucios en el lavado, decide que lo mejor sería salir a caminar, ya que cuando lo hacía, lograba cansarse un poco y así cuando se iba a la cama, conciliaba fácilmente el sueño.

La noche era calurosa, quizás más de lo que debería para estar a mediados de primavera. La noche era nublada y al parecer llovería. Últimamente el clima estaba demasiado extraño. Demasiado porque la noche anterior había hecho muchísimo frío y el aire olía a lluvia fresca pero no cayó ni una gota de lluvia en toda la noche. Demasiado porque en las últimas noches había ocurrido una tormenta eléctrica pero hacía bastante calor cómo para que lloviera.

Demasiado extraño cómo para pasarlo por alto.

Quizás se habría puesto a pensar más en ello pero, mientras caminaba, sintió un aura oscura siguiéndole de cerca. Él era un experto en sentir aquellas presencias, para eso él había sido entrenado, pero aquella aura le resultó algo familiar y aquello le hizo sentirse alerta; quizás porque a pesar de sentirla familiar, sentía la oscuridad que aquella aura poseía, que desprendía de su ser tan intensamente.

En ella sintió odio, ira, rencor, frialdad y quién sabe cuántos otros sentimientos negativos más.

Caminó lentamente, como venía haciéndolo desde que salió de la casa, su propósito era alejarse de dónde estaban sus hijos sólo por si acaso, sólo por si las cosas se ponían intensas y aquella sombra entre los árboles decidía atacarlo o hacer algo.

Se adentró en el denso bosque, había una fuente bastante hermosa a la que él solía ir a pensar en medio de éste; la fuente no funcionaba pero la escultura era la de un dragón tradicional japonés bastante imponente. A él le gustaba mucho. Allí había una zona despejada dónde podrían pelear si el hombre que lo seguía daba acto de presencia y éste era hostil.

Aunque seguramente lo sería.

Cuando logró llegar a la fuente, se detuvo y, sin esperar mucho, comenzó a hablar.

—Sé que estás ahí, quién quiera que seas —habló con firmeza, cerrando los ojos. Si se concentraba, podría incluso oír los latidos cardíacos de aquel ninja. Una táctica que había tardado unos años en perfeccionar pero que ahora era una herramienta indispensable en su vida—. ¡Muéstrate!

Escuchó cómo alguien caía con sutileza al suelo detrás de él y se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia él. Yoshi no volteó, estaba esperando el primer golpe para así poder contraatacar; sin embargo, éste nunca llegó.

Hubo un silencio de al menos un minuto en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el ambiente se había vuelto extrañamente frío y desolado. Se sentía vacío y lleno de tristeza. Por unos segundos, el mayor creyó que aquella persona que lo seguía se había ido pero descartó la idea cuándo le oyó suspirar con profundidad.

—Soy yo, papá —Yoshi se queda estático en su lugar al saber de quién se trataba—. Miguel Ángel —escucharlo quizás había sido la parte más difícil. El hombre se siente incapaz de voltear a ver a su hijo y su respiración se corta al volver a sentir la fuerte presencia oscura del aura del más joven—. Pero supongo que ya lo sabía… ¿no? Que estaba vivo.

Splinter se queda en silencio, pensando en la respuesta que le dará a su hijo y, al igual que él había hecho anteriormente, suspira.

—Lo sabía —Mikey da dos pasos al frente, quedando a escasos centímetros de su padre y lo abraza por la espalda de una manera desesperada, necesitada. El mayor acaricia con suavidad los antebrazos de su hijo que le rodean y cierra los ojos dejando que el peso que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir en su pecho, desapareciera.

—Supongo que mis hermanos te dijeron… —susurra débilmente, con la voz entrecortada y algo acelerada. En serio que él había querido hacer aquello desde el día de la explosión.

—La verdad no es así…

Miguel Ángel se separa de él y camina hasta estar frente a Yoshi, quién le sonríe de lado cálidamente. El menor sonríe también, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho al por fin tener a su padre frente a él, como tanto había deseado desde hacía seis años.

—Si no fue así, ¿entonces cómo? —la confusión se podía reflejar en los ojos del menor, éstos se veían cansados y vacíos. Adoloridos, también. Su padre lo miró con suma tristeza, siendo incapaz de soportar ver a su hijo de esa manera.

—Alguien que conocí hace un año que al parecer te conoció me habló sobre ti —Miguel Ángel se queda pensativo unos segundos, quizás queriendo recordar de quién se trataba, pero nadie se le viene a la mente. Abre la boca en un amague de decir algo al respecto; sin embargo, su padre le interrumpe—. Pero no creo que estés aquí para hablar de eso, ¿o sí?

La mirada del rubio de ensombreció de repente y sus ojos deambularon por todo el rostro comprensivo de su padre, quién estaba expectante ante lo que su hijo menor le diría.

Con lentitud, se aleja de él y comienza a caminar hasta la fuente, dónde se detiene y la observa con atención. El hombre se da su tiempo, también, y analiza a su hijo con seriedad.

Su vestimenta parecía casual, casi como la de Raphael en días festivos, despreocupada y bastante acorde para alguien de su edad. Su camisa negra tenía un estampado de Def Leppard y sus pantalones eran de mezclilla negros. Sus zapatos eran unos converse negros y tenía un gorro, negro también, de esos que usualmente se usan en invierno.

Su hijo estaba totalmente cambiado, y al parecer, tanto física como mentalmente Mikey ya no era el mismo niño entusiasta que él había criado durante los primeros diez años de su vida. No, no era él. Ni siquiera había visto ni un solo rastro de lo que él antes había llegado a ser. Sabía que su hijo tenía dieciséis años, era todo un adolescente, pero no sentía aquella esencia juvenil en él. No estaba por ningún lado.

Mikey parecía más bien un adulto que ya estaba cansado de la vida, que ya no tenía mucho por lo cual luchar. Su hijo parecía estar vacío, tanto por fuera cómo por dentro. Se veía sólo, abrumado y, más que nada, confundido. Como si él mismo se desconociera.

Y su pecho le dolió, le dolió de manera intensa. Ver de aquella manera a quién antes solía ser la persona más feliz y radiante que él había conocido le había hecho sentirse débil, mal, angustiado. ¿Por qué situaciones tuvo que haber pasado su pequeño hijo para que terminara de aquella manera? ¿Tan sólo, triste y perdido en su camino, en su vida?

Yoshi sintió una lástima tan inmensa hacia Miguel Ángel, que la sintió muy profunda e inevitablemente, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Aquel sentimiento, para él, como su padre, era insoportable.

Ningún padre deseaba ver en aquella situación a su hijo. Fácilmente él podría tomar su lugar para así evitarle todo el sufrimiento por el cual quizás está pasando.

—Vine porque quería un consejo —luego de varios minutos en los que ambos habían estado en silencio, el rubio voltea nuevamente a verlo, despegando su vista de la fuente casi a la fuerza, como si no quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo mío? —pregunta Yoshi con cautela, sintiendo el doloroso sentimiento de la preocupación extendiéndose por su pecho e impidiéndole respirar. Sabía que su hijo, por cómo lo veía, se había convertido en alguien sumamente sabio y fuerte. Fuerte más que nada, con sólo ver la dura expresión de su rostro y sus ojos carentes de sentimientos él podía darlo por hecho; y saber que él había aparecido luego de seis años sólo para pedirle un consejo… sin duda le hacía creer que algo malo ocurría.

Miguel Ángel suspira con cansancio. Parecía resignado.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo, por fin, luego de un intenso debate consigo mismo—. He hecho cosas muy malas de las que no estoy orgulloso… ¿O no es verdad, Leonardo? —Yoshi se sobresalta al escuchar el nombre de su hijo mayor y voltea a mirar hacia todas las direcciones, lleno de sorpresa. Su hijo pelinegro sale de atrás de un árbol cerca de allí y se acerca al dúo con seriedad, casi con rabia.

El hombre mayor se queda abrumado por no haber notado la presencia de Leo y, en vez de él haberla sentido, su otro hijo lo hizo. Aquello sin duda lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se notaba qué Miguel Ángel era quizás más habilidoso de lo que había creído.

—¿Qué tanto has escuchado, hijo? —le pregunta a su primogénito pero éste sólo le lanza una mirada llena de reproche e indignación.

—Lo suficiente —dice, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Ha estado aquí desde que llegué —suelta el menor y se cruza de brazos, aclarándose la garganta al sentirse incómodo por la presencia del mayor, quién le mira atentamente.

—¿Quién eres realmente, Miguel Ángel? Hace unas horas no parecías tener algo que te preocupara —el mencionado puede sentir el rencor e ira en las palabras que su hermano mayor había dicho y baja la mirada con impotencia.

No podía decirlo por más que quisiera, por tantos motivos en general pero, en especial, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo realmente.

—Supongo que tiene qué ver con el por qué tú aura está llena de oscuridad… Tanta como para no reconocerte —el menor asiente con la cabeza y, luego de voltear a ver a Leonardo, observa con atención a su padre.

—La ciudad… corre peligro —dice, suavemente, como si sintiera cada letra salir de sus labios—. Y lo más probable es que el mundo también —Miguel Ángel cierra los ojos y luego de suspirar al menos dos veces, se humedece los labios—. La oscuridad se acerca, para todos. Y quizás yo ayudé con ello… ayudé a crear lo que podría acabar con todo —el rubio voltea a ver a Leonardo y le mira con dolor—. Y ahora es muy tarde cómo para remediarlo —el menor observa a su padre y lo nota confundido, quizás afligido. Su hermano le mira con indiscreción y puede sentir la desconfianza y odio que tiene hacia él en aquellos instantes. No puede evitar pensar en que lo mejor hubiese sido no aparecer… _de nuevo_ —. Lo siento, esto fue una mala idea.

Y sin mencionar una sola palabra más, sólo huye del lugar y desaparece entre la oscuridad y los frondosos árboles de allí.

* * *

 _Había quedado de subir el capítulo ayer, para ser el último día de actualización del año, pero desgraciadamente me fue imposible hacerlo. Así que, a penas me levanté hoy (sí, acabé de levantarme y son las las 7pm en mi país) encendí el pc para hacerlo._

 _¡Espero que todos hayan pasado un excelente año nuevo! Yo la pasé bien, by the way, pudo haber sido mejor, pero no estuvo mal._

 _Ojalá que todas sus metas se cumplan en éste año.')_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	17. Seventeen

**Seventeen;**

— _¡Mikey, no! ¡Espera! —el nombrado puede escuchar cómo su hermano mayor le llamaba a través de la enorme puerta de hierro y suspira, lo mejor sería que ideara un plan rápido. Porque él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de morir._

 _Con rapidez comienza a correr hacia la enorme computadora que anteriormente estaba manipulando Donatello y esquiva cómo puede a todos los Kraang que le atacaban y le disparaban. Para su desgracia, ellos eran más de lo que él podría manejar; así que, queriendo tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar en algo, lanza una bomba de humo que nublaría la visión por al menos unos cuántos segundos para así él poder ganar tiempo de pensar qué podría hacer._

 _Mira con desesperación todo el lugar y, luego de ver un portal cerca de ahí, siente cómo si un bombillo metafórico se encendiera sobre su cabeza._

 _Tenía una idea._

 _Sonríe de lado, entre confiado y asustado. Quizás funcionaría. Lo único que debía preocuparlo ahora, era el tiempo para llevar a cabo su pequeño porcentaje de plan; el cuál debía estar en al menos un doce por cierto desarrollado._

 _Suficiente para él si con ello podría sobrevivir._

 _El plan consistía en llevar el mini portal al lado de la computadora, para así poder saltar en él cuando apagara el portal enorme —que a cada momento, se iba haciendo más grande— y así salir ileso de la explosión. Luego, en la dimensión Kraang, buscaría algún otro portal hacia la ciudad de Nueva York y eso sería todo._

 _No era tan complicado._

 _Corre a ciegas hacia dónde él podía recordar estaba un portal hacia su dimensión y esquiva como puede a los Kraangdroides que se cruzaban frente a él en su carrera. Rápidamente, logra desactivarlo antes de que otro enorme grupo de Kraang traspasara aquella puerta dimensional._

 _El humo se estaba esparciendo y la visibilidad era mayor, los alienígenas habían comenzado dispararle de nuevo y Mikey a penas sí puede reaccionar para esquivar todos los disparos. Intenta ignorar el dolor que éstos le causaban y decide no pensar en cuánta sangre podría perder a causar de todas las heridas que ahora tenía._

 _Cuando llega de nuevo a la computadora, vuelve a abrir el portal y comienza a leer de manera rápida lo que decía en la pantalla. No entiende mucho de lo que dice e, interiormente, un profundo respeto hacia Donatello crece en él. ¿Cómo su hermano era capaz de leer todo aquello tan rápido y entenderlo?_

 _No sabía y lo más probable es que ese no era el momento para pensar en ello._

— _¡Ahg! —grita a causa de otro disparo; éste le había lastimado, al parecer, con gravedad la pierna y lo había hecho caer al suelo. Las lágrimas de miedo, ansiedad y desesperación estaban comenzando a salir sin que él pudiese hacer algo para retenerlas y por un momento creyó que no sería capaz de cerrar el portal, que él moriría en vano y el mundo acabaría por su estupidez, por su manera de actuar tan irracional._

 _Porque él era así, él no pensaba mucho las cosas cuándo las hacía y por eso la mayoría del tiempo resultaba mal._

 _Pero no._

 _Él no podía darse el lujo de fracasar._

 _Al menos no en ese momento._

 _Necesitaba hallar la fuerza interior que su padre siempre le mencionaba debía tener en situaciones como ésta y cierra los ojos lleno de miedo._

 _Se levanta del suelo. El esfuerzo le había provocado un intenso temblor en todo su cuerpo y el dolor, a pesar de que era agudo, no nublaba su vista ni sus pensamientos. Suponía él que podría ser la adrenalina._

 _Observa la pantalla y, sin saber si su plan funcionaría, sólo apaga el portal sin pensárselo. Con la misma rapidez con la que lo apagó, comienza a correr hacia el portal. Éste estaba a sólo dos pasos de la computadora y, aun así, Mikey logra escuchar la explosión y siente cómo la onda expansiva lo empuja al portal de una manera brutal y dolorosa, ayudándolo a traspasarlo._

 _Luego de eso, todo para él se vuelve negro._

 _El sonido robótico que caracterizaba a los Kraang le hizo despertar de manera repentina, sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo ponerse de pie lo más rápido que la adrenalina le había permitido. Con miedo y en un estado de alerta, analiza el lugar en el que está y su respiración, sin poder evitarlo, se corta._

 _Parecía ser una especie de celda con tecnología que ya había visto al Kraang usar; era espaciosa y él tenía su tobillo apresado con una cadena rosa bastante brillante que estaba conectada a la pared transparente en la que estaba apoyado cuando despertó._

 _Sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y, lo que hizo que entrara totalmente en pánico, era que no estaba solo allí._

 _Al otro lado de la celda (que parecía de esas celdas de contención con escudos de energía) había un joven de al menos veinticinco años; éste era musculoso y lo observaba con atención, con una expresión tan fría que a Mikey le erizó la piel. Miguel Ángel retiene un alarido de sorpresa al fijarse en que al hombre le faltaba el ojo izquierdo._

 _Tenía una cuenca vacía que al infante le hizo sentir asco y dolor._

 _¿Dónde mierda estaba metido ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba ahí? Se preguntó con miedo, sin poder recordar qué era lo que había sucedido para que él terminase allí; pero aunque se esforzó en recordar, simplemente no pudo._

 _Y para ese momento, ya estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad. De pánico. ¿Qué había sucedido?_

— _Niño, relájate —escuchar la gruesa y seca voz del hombre le hizo gemir con impotencia. Tenía miedo y estaba totalmente en shock ante la situación, incapaz de procesarla—. Me pones nervioso._

 _Por un segundo, la mente de Miguel pensó en una respuesta sarcástica que, gracias a sus nervios y a las dudas con respecto a la situación, fue incapaz de decir._

 _En cambio, soltó: —¿Qué es éste lugar? —su voz suena distorsionada, ronca, suave, y Mikey tiene la extraña sensación de incluso no haber hablado en lo más mínimo; pues las palabras parecieron perderse en el aire, en el ambiente pesado y asfixiante de aquel lugar._

— _No estás cerca de casa, si es lo que quieres saber… —la respuesta del hombre fue lenta, amargada, casi llena de ironía, pero con mucha resignación._

 _Miguel Ángel se queda en silencio por unos segundos intentando procesar las palabras que había acabado de escuchar. Su corazón está latiendo a mil por hora y sus manos, frías, están temblando. Sin poder evitarlo, siente como lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y gira sobre su eje para observar mejor el lugar._

 _Fuera de la celda se puede ver una caída bastante profunda y muchas más celdas como en la que él estaba repartidas por todo el lugar a diferentes alturas, todas rodeando un enorme núcleo de energía que parecía alimentar todas las celdas al emitir unos rayos rosa de corriente eléctrica a través de unos cables luminiscentes también rosas que se dividían y llegaban a los suelos de las celdas. Abajo, había al menos unos cincuenta Kraang haciendo diferentes tareas que a Mikey, la verdad, no le interesaban._

 _Cerca del núcleo, había una enorme puerta metálica de la cual entraban y salían los Kraang con frecuencia; parecía dar a un largo pasillo._

 _Miguel Ángel retrocede hasta que la cadena en su tobillo le impide seguir moviéndose; luego de eso, un fuerte corrientaso eléctrico lo recorrió entero y le hizo caer al suelo mientras gemía del dolor y sentía sus músculos contraerse en violentas y dolorosas contracciones que le hicieron dificultosa la respiración._

— _Si intentas moverte más allá de lo que la cadena te permite, eso te pasará —explica el hombre de manera neutra, casi cansada. Como si hubiese aprendido aquello a las malas._

 _Mikey se contrae en el suelo, aun temblando, y mira al hombre mientras intenta calmarse y no perder el control, diciéndose a sí mismo que debe despejar su mente y evaluar la situación._

 _Cierra los ojos con fuerza y puede escuchar como su corazón late al menos a mil por hora, su cabeza había comenzado a doler y, no sabe si fue por la descarga eléctrica o por algo más, pero su cuerpo se siente pesado y horriblemente adolorido. Tanto como para hacerle gemir con fuerza._

 _Sin embargo, aquello no lo hizo dudar en la decisión que justo había tomado._

— _Debo salir de aquí —con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logra conseguir, se levanta y camina hacia el escudo de energía y, sin pensárselo mucho, lo golpea._

 _Sin embargo, otra corriente eléctrica lo empuja salvajemente hacia atrás y lo hace caer al suelo, justo como ya le había pasado antes: lleno de contracciones musculares dolorosas._

— _Sí, suerte con eso —habla el hombre, riéndose sardónicamente entre dientes mientras niega con la cabeza ante la vista del niño tirado en el suelo, sufriendo._

 _Miguel Ángel se queda en el suelo unos minutos, recobrando la respiración y asumiendo, con toda la resignación posible, que estaba encerrado allí con aquel hombre._

 _Cerrando los ojos de nueva cuenta, se permite romper en llanto al sentirse desamparado, confundido, atrapado._

 _Y lo recuerda._

 _Recuerda el por qué está ahí. El cómo llegó allí._

 _Y abre sus ojos repentinamente, sentándose abruptamente mientras miraba al suelo como si éste fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. ¡La explosión! La explosión lo había arrojado a la dimensión Kraang._

 _Él estaba en la dimensión Kraang._

 _Y vivo, que era lo que realmente importaba. Él estaba vivo._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —le pregunta al hombre que se encontraba jugando con un pedazo de tela de su camisa que él había acabado de rasgar y Mikey le ve suspirar._

— _No mucho._

 _La respuesta le hizo sentirse abrumado y, a juzgar por la forma en el que el tipo le había respondido, se notaba que era un total y odioso amargado._

 _Inevitablemente, piensa en Raphael. Su actitud era idéntica a la de él y…_

 _¡Sus hermanos!_

 _Ellos seguramente estarían pensando que él había muerto en la explosión. Qué los había dejado. Qué él había muerto para salvarlos._

 _Seguramente estarían hechos pedazos por su supuesta muerte. Sufriendo._

 _Y él atrapado en una maldita celda Kraang._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —se anima a preguntar Miguel Ángel y el hombre lo mira con fastidio._

— _¿Siempre hablas tanto? —Mikey hace una expresión de indignación y prefiere no decir nada._

 _Ya había tenido muchas experiencias con personas que le preguntaban lo mismo y al final siempre terminaba sintiéndose mal debido a las palabras que le dirigían con respecto a su personalidad._

 _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba en otra dimensión, en una celta de contingencia hecha de energía, luego de haber estado en una explosión que por suerte no lo mató, al lado una persona que al parecer no quería saber nada de él, y sin saber qué podría depararle el futuro._

 _Su pecho se oprime al saber que quizás pueda quedarse allí para siempre, sin que pueda volver a ver sus hermanos o a su padre de nuevo; y un sentimiento de aflicción lo ahogó por completo. Le hizo sentirse tan abrumado que su corazón pareció romperse en miles de pedazos que le provocaron un nudo en la garganta._

 _¿Ahora qué haría?_

— _No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí —Mikey se sorprende al oír la vos del hombre. El tono que había usado era uno afligido y confundido; al parecer se había resignado a hablar con él—. El tiempo aquí no transcurre de la misma forma que en la tierra._

— _¿Ah, no? —pregunta el rubio extrañado._

— _Fácilmente podría haber estado aquí desde hace años, o quizás sólo días —se alza de hombros con desinterés y suspira—. Quién sabe._

 _Y luego, en la habitación, se cierne un pesado y abrumador silencio que, a Mikey, le resulta totalmente pesado._

 _El ambiente se siente desesperanzado y no._

 _No._

 _Él no se iba a resignar a estar en aquel lugar para siempre._

 _Él no era de rendirse._

 _Jamás._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunta al hombre peli negro, quién voltea a verlo con sorpresa, no esperando que él continuara con la conversación._

— _Anthony._

— _Bien, Anthony —dice Mikey lleno de determinación en su voz—. Te prometo que saldremos de aquí, cuésteme lo que me cueste._

* * *

 _Tardé demasiaaado con la continuación, lo sé, lo sé. Y lo siento._

 _A veces quisiera volver a esos momentos en los que actualizaba cada semana sin falta.'c PERO BUENO, estoy de vuelta ¡y esta vez con un capítulo del pasado de Mikey!, así que sí, desde aquí estará comenzando todo lo relacionado con Miguel Ángel y todo lo que vivió en esos seis años y el por qué fingió estar muerto todo ese tiempo._

 _Espero que les gustara la idea, no soy muy fanática de hacer OC's en las historias pero ésta situación era la excepción._

 _Espero ver a alguien por aquí luego de tanto tiempo;; ¿o ya me abandonaron?.'c_

 _¡Gracias por leer, cositas!_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	18. Eighteen

**Eighteen;**

Donatello frunce el entrecejo y suspira frustrado.

La noche era fría y la lluvia les nublaba la visión. Llevaban desde hacía al menos una semana siguiéndoles el paso a Los Dragones Púrpura y, hasta ese día, quizás tenían más dudas que respuestas.

La noche siguiente al encuentro con Miguel Ángel, habían visto a Los Dragones distribuir unos portafolios —cuyo contenido era aún desconocido para ellos— a hombres elegantes que, a su vez, lo transportaban a lugares a los que ellos aún no habían podido entrar gracias a toda la seguridad implementada: escáneres retínales, huellas dactilares, procesadores de voz, escáneres biométricos, códigos de diez dígitos y, como cerecita sobre el pastel, lectores de identificación; por lo tanto, lo único que habían podido hacer desde entonces, era seguirlos, esperando con que en algún momento, se encontraran con las personas que los proveerían de… lo que sea que hubiese en el portafolio.

Sin embargo, la tarea se les había complicado muchísimo en los últimos días, en especial porque nunca llegaban a algo realmente.

Toda la situación era como un acertijo envuelto en un misterio dentro de un enigma. ¡Simplemente no los llevaba a nada!

Todo eso, sin mencionar, la clara situación incómoda que todos estaban viviendo debido a los sentimientos confusos y pensamientos incoherentes que tenían con respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo no sólo en Nueva York, sino en su familia.

Las cenas se habían vuelto incómodas, los entrenamientos tensos, y los patrullajes muy difíciles de llevar. Los sentimientos pesados y la falta de palabras entre ellos los estaba estresando, fastidiando, sacando de quicio. De alguna manera, las cosas no estaban equilibradas en su familia.

Parecía como si algo hubiese muerto.

Como si Mikey hubiese muerto de nuevo.

Y con él, matando todo lo que sus hermanos habían construido en esos seis años.

Porque era confuso, muchísimo. Algo hacía falta allí. Algo no cuadraba. Algo estaba totalmente mal, y ninguno era capaz de descubrir qué era, pero los estaba afectando muchísimo.

Les estaba haciendo daño.

Un rayo se dejó ver a la distancia, trayendo consigo un fuerte trueno que retumbó en los corazones de todos y, con ello, levantando más la tormenta, que de por sí, ya era fuerte.

Los Dragones Púrpura estaban en el muelle, bajo la lluvia, en un completo estado de silencio que hizo que los chicos sintieran el ambiente pesado. No era muy común que los Dragones estuvieran en silencio, si de por sí ellos hacían notar su presencia.

Donnie notó como uno de Los Dragones se separaba del resto y tomaba con más firmeza el arma que tenía entre manos, mientras miraba hacia el frente. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos confundidos y agudizaron la vista para ver qué había perturbado a los Dragones, pero la visibilidad era muy escasa.

Casey señaló un enorme contenedor que estaba peligrosamente cerca de dónde los Dragones estaban y, aunque a los demás no les pareció la idea más inteligente de todas, si querían saber qué estaba sucediendo, lo mejor era arriesgarse y acercarse lo más que pudiesen. Aunque corriesen el riesgo de ser vistos.

Lo más silenciosos que pudieron, ellos se posicionaron sobre el contenedor mientras veían con mayor claridad la situación: una limusina había llegado al muelle y dos hombres con trajes elegantes bajaron de los asientos delanteros del auto; el conductor, no mostrando ni una sola señal de fastidio por estar mojándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera y la abrió, dejando que un hombre mayor saliera del extravagante auto.

Portando un elegante traje blanco, el hombre, serio e imponente, se acercó a los Dragones y los observó con apatía, levantando una ceja y con autoridad, señaló el arma que el Dragón estaba sosteniendo. Éste, entendiendo, se la entregó con recelo, sin querer realmente hacerlo.

—Dejen todas sus armas en el suelo y patéenlas hacia mí —dijo el hombre. Su acento era extranjero. Muy obvio y reconocible.

—Rusos… —dijo Abril, confundida, pasando sus ojos por sobre todos los presentes en el muelle. Sin lograr entender bien la situación.

Todos se quedan en silencio, aguardando a los próximos movimientos de Los Dragones. Entre ellos se miraron con ciertas dudas surcando en sus rostros pero, al final, todos sacaron sus armas e hicieron lo que el hombre les había pedido que hicieran. Luego de eso, el mismo hombre se acercó a todos y cada uno y los reviso exhaustivamente, sacándoles unas cuántas navajas y armas pequeñas que Los Dragones habían querido guardarse sólo por si acaso.

Cuando terminó de revisarlos, el hombre hizo una señal al conductor, quién volvió a abrir la puerta trasera de la limusina, dejando que alguien más saliera del auto.

—No sé por qué no me sorprendo… —susurró Leonardo cuando reconoció a Miguel Ángel saliendo del auto. Éste vestía un traje negro formal y su expresión era igual de cómo ellos la habían estado viendo: fría y sin sentimientos. Quizás muy diferente a cómo Leo lo había visto cuando éste estaba hablando con su padre hacía una semana.

Todos, de alguna manera, retuvieron su aliento cuándo el Dragón que, al parecer, lideraba a los demás, se reía a carcajadas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Volvió a reírse, hablando con dificultad gracias a sus escandalosas carcajadas—. ¿Ahora La Bratvá… recluta niños? —Miguel Ángel sonríe sardónicamente ante lo que el pandillero había dicho y, en un rápido movimiento, saca un arma semiautomática Beretta 92 FS y, sin siquiera mostrar un indicio de duda en su rostro, le dispara al Dragón en la cabeza, asesinándolo.

Todo el lugar se queda en silencio y, luego de una pequeña seña hacia el hombre de traje blanco para que tomara al Dragón muerto y lo metiera en la cajuela de la limusina, habló.

—¿Alguien más quiere compartir sus opiniones? —Los Dragones púrpura se miran incrédulos entre ellos, sin poderse creer la frialdad con la que Mikey había asesinado a una persona y, luego de unos segundos, niegan con la cabeza.

Los chicos, que de por sí ni deberían sorprenderse, terminan apartando la mirada del charco de sangre que se mezclaba cada vez más con la lluvia; Abril, incluso, sintió náuseas de nuevo. Teniendo una especie de Dèjá vú.

—Usted no es Vladimir —habla uno de los Dragones, acercándose a Miguel Ángel valientemente, tomando el cargo de la situación.

—Mi nombre es Adrik Krovopúskov, Capitán Krovopúskov —responde Miguel Ángel seriamente en un muy auténtico acento ruso, provocando que sus hermanos fruncieran el entrecejo—. Vladimir no pudo… estar presente ésta noche.

—¿Pero tienen los paquetes? —otro Dragón habla, acercándose también.

Un rayo ilumina todo el lugar y, como si el rubio ya lo supiera, voltea a ver disimuladamente a sus hermanos sobre el enorme contenedor en aquella pequeña fracción de segundo que duró la iluminación, provocando que ellos se sintieran extremadamente cohibidos frente a la situación.

Se sintieron expuestos y, peor aún, _predecibles_. Algo que un ninja no podía ser para nada.

Tras otra señal por parte de Miguel Ángel, los tres hombres que habían venido con él en la limusina sacaron cada uno un portafolio plateado de alta tecnología y, posicionándose al lado de Miguel Ángel —o Adrik, ya ni sabían cómo comenzar a llamarlo, al parecer—, abrieron los portafolios, revelando el contenido: éstos eran unos cilindros plateados con un símbolo de amenaza biológica grabado en todo el medio. A los lados, había tres pequeños cilindros más con el mismo símbolo y, a diferencia de los más grandes, a éstos se les podía ver el contenido; dos de los cilindros tenían una sustancia verde en el interior y, uno de ellos, tenía una sustancia totalmente negra en él.

—Sólo eran dos paquetes, no tres —dice el Dragón que había tomado el cargo y, mirando con confusión al oji azul, le hace entender que debe explicarle el por qué un portafolio demás.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrán otro comprador —dice como sin nada, restándole importancia. Y, sin que se tuvieran que decir algo más, los hombres les entregaron los portafolios a los Dragones y el nuevo líder le dio la mano a Adrik, cerrando el trato.

Luego, tanto como los Dragones Púrpura como La Bratvá, se retiraron del lugar.

Leonardo se aclaró la garganta cuándo el muelle se cernió en una completa oscuridad que le perturbó un poco y que lo hizo sentirse, de cierta forma, fastidiado; luego, volteó a mirar a su hermano genio.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué era eso? —todos se quedaron un poco aturdidos por la pregunta de Leo y, luego de que Donnie intercambiara miradas con los demás, asiente.

—Bueno, no exactamente _qué_ es —responde y, sin que pueda evitarlo, se siente ofendido ante la reacción de Leonardo, quién suspiró irritado y rodó los ojos con fastidio e incredulidad—. ¿Cuál es tú problema, Leonardo? —pregunta, perdiendo el interés por responderle la pregunta y encarándolo, enojado.

Leo voltea a mirarlo y hace el amague de querer responder algo pero luego parece arrepentirse.

—Mi problema, Donatello, es que es tú deber ser el cerebrito aquí —responde, casi con obviedad—. Deberías saber qué es exactamente lo que-

—¡No soy omnisciente, Leo! No lo sé todo —su voz, inconscientemente sube varios decibeles y gesticula con los brazos—. ¡¿O es que acaso tú lo sabes?!

La mirada de Leonardo se endureció y se volvió ligeramente más oscura.

—¡No, no lo sé! —Grita, exasperado, enojándose quizás un poco más por no saber la razón real de su enojo—. ¡Se supone que para eso es que estás! ¡Para saberlo! ¡Y si no eres bueno en lo que se supone debes ser, quizás hasta deberías irte, también! ¡Tal y como Mikey!

Donatello se vio ofendido y, antes de que éste respondiera, Abril los detiene, incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Cállense los dos! —grita, igual o hasta más fastidiada que sus amigos. Éstos voltean a verla con una expresión colérica en sus rostros—. Si van a discutir esto, háganlo en casa. Ahora estamos patrullando y, por si no lo notaron, Raphael y Casey siguieron a Los Dragones para-

—¿Se fueron sin avisarnos? —Pregunta Leo, mostrándose mucho más enfadado—. ¿Ahora quién es el líder?, ¿Raphael?

—Ustedes estaban tan metidos en su pelea sin sentido que ellos prefirieron irse —aclara la chica, suspirando—. Y si eres el líder, Leo, al menos actúa como tal —Leo abrió los ojos dolido y, sin que Abril quisiera escuchar algo más al respecto, decidió irse por el mismo camino que anteriormente había visto a sus amigos tomar y se perdió de la vista de los chicos.

El mayor volteó a ver a su hermano menor y lo vio reteniendo lágrimas de rabia y decepción. Su corazón latió con frenesí cuando en lo más profundo de su mente, se dio cuenta de lo rudo que había sido con él sin ningún motivo.

Leo sólo le había gritado sin tener un por qué y había herido a su hermano menor.

A su _único_ hermano menor.

—Donnie… —el mencionado sólo le dedica una mirada dura.

—Si tú intención es hacer que nos disgreguemos más, Leo… lo estás logrando —y no dice nada más, sólo niega con la cabeza y viéndose incapaz de tan siquiera sostenerle la mirada, el de bandana morada sólo sigue a Abril.

Dejando a Leo totalmente solo.

Él no era así en lo más mínimo, se dijo. ¿Por qué había dicho aquellas palabras a su hermano que ni siquiera había hecho nada? _¡¿Por qué?!_

Leo suspira, gimotea y grita. ¿Qué estaba mal con él en aquel momento? Él se sentía perdido, enojado, decepcionado… triste.

 _Asustado._

Él estaba asustado. Un sentimiento que él se había encargado de enterrar muy profundo en su psique sólo para poder mantener el equilibrio del equipo como debería estar: estable. Sin embargo, no podía discernir el por qué.

Y repasó la situación. ¿Qué lo había enojado tanto? ¿Qué las cosas fuesen tan confusas que él simplemente no sabía por dónde comenzar a investigar? ¿O qué toda la situación de lo que sea que estaba sucediendo en Nueva York estuviese fuera de sus manos?; quizás lo que le molestaba era que las cosas simplemente no le salían cómo él las planeaba, ¿o quizás era porque sus hermanos habían estado aislándose, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos en aquella semana y no iban a hablar con él, a compartirle sus sentimientos como usualmente lo hacían?, ¿o será que sólo estaba asustado por culpa de… Miguel Ángel?

Aquella última opción para él, era absurda. No tenía sentido. Y por poco la descarta.

En toda aquella semana que él había estado meditando acerca de la situación, él había llegado a la conclusión de que no quería volver a saber absolutamente nada de él. Leo se lo había dicho a sí mismo y se lo creyó al instante. Él ahora no conocía a Mikey en lo más mínimo. Él no era el niño qué había muerto en la explosión, él era una máquina asesina seguramente sin consciencia ni amor propio que vivía con el único propósito de traer problemas y…

 _Vivía._

Miguel Ángel vivía.

Su pequeño hermano vivía.

Y no de la manera que él hubiese deseado que viviera.

¿Aquello era lo que lo asustaba?, ¿qué su hermano estuviera vivo?

 _Sí_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Él tenía miedo de que Mikey viviera. _¿Pero por qué?_ No lo sabía. Se supone que él lo estaba odiando justo ahora, que de verdad lo odiaba. ¿Aquello era lo que le… asustaba? ¿Odiar? Él jamás en su vida había llegado a decir que odiaba a alguien… o a algo en específico. Ni siquiera cuándo creyó que su pequeño hermano había muerto por culpa de los estúpidos planes del Kraang.

Él _nunca_ llegó a odiar a los Kraang y ahora… él odiaba a su hermano.

 _¿Pero por qué?_ Volvió a preguntarse. Sus razones, que antes estaban claras, ahora eran difusas y sin sentido. ¿Le odiaba por qué? _¡Porque es un monstruo despiadado que no le importaba arrebatar una vida!_ Sin embargo... ¿era realmente por eso?

—¡Mierda! —exclama para sí mismo, extremadamente irritado, ya con un dolor de cabeza sintiéndose en sus cienes y haciéndole presión en la base de su cráneo.

Por un segundo, Leo tuvo una especie de iluminación.

Su miedo abarcaba muchas cosas; y él, como alguien que no acostumbraba a dejarse consumir por el miedo, no sabía cómo realmente manejar aquel sentimiento.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, él había dejado que el miedo contaminara muchos de sus pensamientos.

Ahora, él estaba asustado de que Mikey estuviese vivo. De que su hermanito hubiese vuelto de la muerte después de tanto tiempo, tal y como él había estado anhelando desde hacía seis años. ¿Qué sí moría?

Leo tenía miedo de que su hermano muriese, luego de haberlo recuperado.

Leo tenía miedo de que Mikey continuara con aquella ola de matanzas. Tenía miedo de que de verdad sólo fuese una máquina asesina despiadada.

Leo tenía miedo de que Mikey se perdiera en la oscuridad.

Tenía miedo de que todos lo hicieran.

Tenía miedo de no poder ayudar.

De fracasar.

De que algo malo sucediese y él no lo hubiese visto venir.

Leo tenía miedo de perder el control.

De perder a alguien más.

Y más que nada, Leo tenía miedo de perderse a sí mismo en toda ésta situación.

* * *

 _Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última actualización de éste fic, pero es que no sabía como escribir éste capítulo. Alegremente logré descifrarlo y he aquí el resultado. Que por cierto me gustó bastante._

 _Gracias a los que hayan tenido paciencia;; espero que todavía haya alguien por aquí.'3_

 _Espero leerlos.'3_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
